


Сколько веревочке ни виться...

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Anatomy, Attempted Sexual Assault, Babies, Body Horror, Breeding, Child Loss, Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, Disfigurement, Fluff and Angst, Gender Identity, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, Hormones, Id Fic, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Pregnant Sex, Self-Hatred, Slurs, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок всю жизнь боролся с собственной природой. Он позабыл, что именно она делала его целостным.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Март 1989

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rivers Always Reach the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471555) by [whiskeywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywitch/pseuds/whiskeywitch). 



Брок вскрикивает, когда низ его живота пронзает очередная схватка. Боль яркая, резкая и необоримая. Его тело говорит ему, как и когда реагировать, поэтому приказ врача звучит унизительно лишним.

— Тужься!

Брок задерживает дыхание и заставляет измученные мышцы подчиниться. Он чувствует, как горит лицо и пульсирует вздувшаяся на лбу вена. Как бы сильно он ни тужился, это мало помогает. У него узкие бедра, а ребенок крупнее обычного.

Когда врач приказывает остановиться, Брок без сил падает на мягкий стол. Мышцы бедер сводит судорогами, и он хочет пошевелить ногами, но они зафиксированы в акушерских ремнях. Брок провел в этой позе уже больше двенадцати часов.

— Не могу… не могу… — хрипит Брок, тяжело дыша.

Он едва слышит, о чем говорит врач с коллегами. Что-то про ребенка. Они волнуются за ребенка. Брок тоже. Он сам всего лишь инструмент для достижения цели — он понял это давно. На размышления времени нет, потому что очередная схватка вытесняет все мысли из его головы. Он воет от боли.

Его щель горит, когда в ней показывается головка ребенка. Животный инстинкт требует от него продолжать тужиться. Еще немного, и это всё кончится. Но врач рявкает, чтобы он перестал. Все вокруг приходит в движение; Брок чувствует, как пульсирует его матка. Ему приходится приложить все оставшиеся силы, чтобы остановить движение в своем родовом канале.

— Он движется к промежности, — говорит врач, как будто Брока в палате вообще нет. — Дайте мне ножницы.

Брок вопит, пока эпизиотомия выполняется безо всякой анестезии. Его чрезмерно чувствительная щель взрезается хирургическими ножницами. Его ослепляет такая боль, что он чувствует тошноту. Тазовые мышцы разорваны, и Брок истекает кровью, но врачи торопятся, и их внимание не на нем. Ребенок практически вываливается наружу на следующем толчке. Он с ужасом ощущает, как расходится его щель и из нее хлещет кровь.

Врач держит ребенка руками в перчатках, а медсестра зажимает и перерезает пуповину. Несмотря на физическую и душевную боль, у Брока перехватывает дыхание, когда ребенок оказывается в его поле зрения. Перемазанный кровью младенец начинает извиваться и кричать.

— Крепкий, здоровый мальчик, — объявляет врач своим коллегам.

Брок обмякает из-за усталости и потери крови. Он безвольно лежит на столе и слушает детский плач, пока севший к нему врач зашивает его разорванную промежность. Мысли Брока разбегаются в разные стороны. Ему больно и тяжело дышать, и он хочет взять на руки своего малыша. Ему никогда не разрешают этого.


	2. Май 2010

Брок задирает футболку и зажимает подол подбородком. Он ненавидит это.

Расстегивает ширинку форменных брюк и спускает их к бедрам. Они мешаются из-за высокого пояса. Прикосновение пропитанной спиртом салфетки холодит кожу на нижней части живота. Он использует небольшой флакон, чтобы наполнить шприц с уже надетой иглой. Подносит шприц к свету, щелкает по нему пальцем, чтобы удалить из лекарства пузырьки воздуха.

Когда игла протыкает кожу, он ощущает легкий укол и жжение. Брок давно навострился ставить себе уколы, но ему по-прежнему больно. Одна из дерьмовых вещей, сопровождающих жизнь омег. Однако, ежемесячный укол всяко предпочтительнее, чем ежедневные таблетки.

Каждый месяц Брок делает себе инъекцию супрессанта, чтобы избежать течки. Возникающие в результате боль и скачок гормонов — это реакция тела на лекарство. В этом месяце он сделал укол на несколько дней позже, но проблем не должно быть. И все же его матка требует ребенка.

Брока сковывает спазмом раньше, чем он успевает прибраться и выбросить мусор. Он выпивает ибупрофен и ложится на диван. Он мрачен и раздражен, когда вытаскивает телефон и пишет Джеку: «Верни мою грелку. Сейчас же.»

Через несколько минут Джек отвечает: «Иду, босс.»

«Дверь открыта.»

Раздается короткий стук в дверь, и Джек открывает ее, держа свернутую грелку под мышкой.

— Я бы спросил, как ты себя чувствуешь, но я, кажется, уже знаю ответ, — говорит Джек, закрывая дверь пяткой.

— Я в порядке, — отзывается Брок.

Он начинает садится, но Джек жестом останавливает его. Брок смотрит, как Джек втыкает грелку в розетку рядом с лампой на боковом столике. Включив ее на максимум, он опускает ее Броку на живот.

— Не думаешь, что затянул с уколом в этом месяце? — спрашивает Джек. — Будешь завтра весь день ворчать и мучиться.

Брок дергает плечом.  
— Ничего страшного. На завтра только тренировка.

Джек садится на другой конец дивана, и Брок приподнимает ноги, освобождая ему место. Джек единственный альфа, с которым у Брока когда-либо были нормальные отношения. Он бесконечно заинтересован в том, чтобы сделать Брока своей парой, но в то же время уважает его границы, которые обычно все альфы игнорируют.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы тебе не нужно было это делать, — говорит Джек.

— Это лучше, чем стать жертвой группового изнасилования, — отвечает Брок. — Или кастрированным, я думаю.

— Есть и третий вариант…

Брок закатывает глаза. Он не хочет в очередной раз заводить этот разговор. Их общение с Джеком очень часто сводится к браку и детям и оседлой жизни. Броку нравится Джек, но ничего из этого он не хочет.

— Не для меня, — говорит Брок. Он крепче прижимает к себе грелку, когда очередной спазм прошивает его матку.

— Почему? Ты омега. Ты должен хотеть мужа и кучу бегающих вокруг малышей, — говорит Джек. Его тон скорее шутливый, чем обвинительный. Брок это ценит.

— Не все омеги хотят сидеть дома и быть инкубаторами, — фыркает Брок. — Некоторым из нас нравится быть независимыми.

Это слабый довод, и он знает, что Джек на это не купится. Здоровая омега его возраста должна отчаянно желать ребенка. Но Брок не может открыть настоящую причину, по которой он не желает поддаваться основам биологии.

Джек издает мелодраматичный тоскливый вздох.  
— Я терпелив. Я дождусь, когда ты осознаешь себя.

Брок смеется, но на самом деле ему грустно. Джек младше него на десять лет, он привлекательный и желанный альфа. Ему не стоит тратить время и силы на омегу вроде Брока. Он порченый товар, во многих смыслах. Брок уверен, что Джек оставил бы его, если бы узнал его историю.

— Зато до тех пор мы можем немного пошалить, — говорит он в надежде отвлечь их обоих от текущих проблем. — Раз уж я сделал укол и все такое.

— Ах вот как? — с ухмылкой переспрашивает Джек.

Брок кивает и приглашающе раздвигает колени. Это кажется странным, но оргазмы всегда помогают ему справиться со спазмами. Ибупрофен и тепло от грелки притупили остроту боли, оставив Броку только возбуждение.

— И ты еще удивляешься, почему я настаиваю на том, чтобы сделать тебя своей парой, — говорит Джек.

Он передвигается ближе, попутно стягивая с Брока штаны и белье. Брок опускает руку и ведет кончиками пальцев по мягким, мясистым складкам своей вагины. Он видит, что у Джека уже стоит.

У мужчин альф и бет есть члены и яйца. Однако мужчина омега наделен только щелью, похожей на женскую вагину, только без клитора, и все нервы размещены по внутренним стенкам, делая проникновение невероятно приятным, побуждающим омег спариваться.

Джек гладит его голые бедра и наклоняется за поцелуем. Брок стонет в его рот, когда в него вжимаются два толстых пальца. Это идеальное сочетание давления и движения для чувствительных стенок. Он уже течет. Брок пытается сесть и дотянуться до ширинки Джека, но альфа свободной рукой легко подталкивает его лечь обратно.

— Просто лежи и наслаждайся, — говорит Джек. — Я возьму свое. Сначала давай позаботимся о тебе.

Броку не нравится быть пассивным, но Джек часто настаивает на этом. Его пальцы поворачиваются в нем, затем он начинает двигать их внутрь и наружу. Брок громко стонет.

— Может быть, это поможет тебе расслабиться и ты завтра не будешь таким ворчливым, а? — низким голосом спрашивает Джек.

Брок издает дрожащий смешок.  
— Сомневаюсь.

Сочетание ласк пальцами и запаха альфы достаточно, чтобы заставить Брока хныкать, как маленькая требовательная омега. Инстинкт требует его выпрашивать член Джека и его детей. Слова крутятся на кончике языка, пока мозг перечисляет все достоинства Джека в качестве потенциального партнера. Брок в состоянии держать себя в руках, но Джек — нет.

— Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу сделать тебе ребенка, — бормочет Джек, покрывая поцелуями подбородок и шею Брока.

Брок слышал это сотни раз, но все равно невольно вздрагивает и стонет. Его одновременно раздражает и возбуждает то, что Джек как будто читает его мысли.

Он пульсирует на двигающихся в нем пальцах Джека. Брок пытается раствориться в бездумном мареве удовольствия, но не может избавиться от мыслей, как бы это все ощущалось, если бы ему не повредили нервные окончания двадцать лет назад. Онемение в месте, где его взрезал врач, не мешает ему наслаждаться сексом, но ему требуется больше стимуляции, чем большинству омег.

— Больше, — умоляет Брок, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Джека.

Джек разводит в нем пальцы, двигая ими быстрее. Брок стонет и начинает покачивать бедрами навстречу его руке. Джек дразнит его третьим пальцем, а потом вводит и его в напряженную влажную плоть. Брок вскрикивает и забрасывает руки Джеку на шею. Пальцы того двигаются с легкостью благодаря прозрачной скользкой смазке, вырабатываемой телом Брока.

— Ты кончишь на моих пальцах? — спрашивает Джек. — Я чувствую, как ты пульсируешь.

— Черт, — отзывается Брок, его голос звучит сдавленно и прерывисто. Его начинает накрывать волной оргазма. — Черт, не останавливайся.

Оргазм у омег штука сложная. Любое изменение в позе или темпе может разрушить все к чертям. Но он хорошо обучил Джека. Тот не меняет то, что работает.

Брок неожиданно вздрагивает и кричит, вцепившись руками в футболку Джека. Его тело пульсирует на пальцах Джека. Серия мышечных сокращений выдаивала бы член Джека, направляя его семя в утробу. Эти короткие жадные подергивания вызывают в нем новый спазм, но удовольствие перекрывает боль.

Брок тяжело дышит, покрывая губы и щеки Джека благодарными поцелуями. Джек ждет, пока он расслабится, потом вынимает пальцы и начисто их вылизывает. Несмотря на собственную сытость, Брок с готовностью расстегивает ширинку Джека, чтобы вернуть услугу.

*

Вертолет опускается в поле возле густо поросшего лесом хребта по темноте. Отряд Страйка скидывает снаряжение в покрытую росой траву, чтобы не задерживать транспорт. Начало лета, но без солнца утром холодно. Лес звенит от пения птиц, пока отряд поднимается на гребень.

Вопреки тому, что он омега, Брок стоит во главе отряда. Подавители течки и заработанное уважение позволяют ему командовать группой альф и бет. Немало помогает и то, что Джек является его заместителем. В прошлом он работал с омегами, но они надолго в солдатах не задерживаются. Часто всё кончается тем, что их насилуют собственные товарищи по команде.

Брок не думает ни о чем из этого, пока они ищут место для лагеря. Все, что от них требуется, — провести несколько дней в лесу, не поубивав друг друга. Он был на бесчисленных вылазках, подобных этой, без каких-либо проблем. Цель тренировки — укрепление товарищества и практика походной жизни.

У них уходит день на поиск подходящего места для лагеря — укромной поляны, расположившейся в пышной горной долине. Усталые, в сумерках они расставляют палатки и раскатывают спальные мешки. Брок, почти засыпая, съедает паек, а затем заползает в свою палатку. Обычно все спят по парам, но Брок вынужден спать в одиночку, потому что он омега. Иногда к нему пробирается Джек и запускает руку в его штаны, играя с его щелью, пока Брок стонет в спальник.

Но не сегодня. Вместо этого Брок по-тихому играет сам с собой. Он слишком устал для настоящего возбуждения, но ласкает себя, чтобы смягчить спазмы в животе. Оргазм наступает быстро, принеся с собой облегчение. Однако, после он обнаруживает кровь на пальцах. Иногда кровянистые выделения появляются, если сделать укол супрессантов слишком поздно. Напоминание о сорванной течке. Это раздражает, но в этом нет ничего тревожного. Он неохотно засовывает в белье прокладку и переворачивается на другой бок, готовый ко сну.

Проснувшись, Брок радуется исчезновению спазмов. Пусть и поздно, но укол наконец заработал. Его мысли перетекают к грядущему дню, пока он выползает из спального мешка и направляется к линии деревьев. Птицы уже поют, но все еще темно настолько, что Брок включает фонарь. У него уходит несколько минут на поиски подходящего места для утреннего туалета. Это сложно из-за его анатомии, но Брок давно стал экспертом в этом деле.

Он чувствует запах, как только начинает мочиться. С резкой нотой гормонов. Неоспоримый признак того, что у него начинается течка. Укол не сработал.

— Нет, нет, нет, — тихо причитает Брок.

В его голове начинают свиваться ледяные щупальца паники. Он неповязанная омега в толпе альф и бет, и это вопрос времени, когда кто-то его учует. Ему некуда бежать.

Он говорит себе, что может переждать в глуши, пока течка не пройдет. Ему только нужно взять припасы, прежде чем удариться в бега. Может быть, ему удастся сохранить работу, если он не даст никому переспать с ним. Брок пытается прокрасться в лагерь, когда кто-то нападает на него со спины.


	3. Май 2010

Брок больно падает на землю, вес навалившегося на него альфы вдавливает его в грязь. Одной рукой тот жмет на затылок Брока, удерживая на земле. Другая пытается расстегнуть его брюки. Инстинкт требует, чтобы Брок обмяк и начал умолять о пощаде, пока альфа не стал жестоким. Одного запаха альфы достаточно, чтобы Брок захотел раздвинуть ноги.

Но унизительность положения приводит Брока в бешенство. Он не позволит взять себя. Брок переворачивается на спину, нанося удар прямо в лицо одного из своих подчиненных. Это Косински, Брок знал это еще по запаху. Из сломанного носа Косински льет кровь, попадая на Брока, пока они дерутся.

— Отвали от меня! — кричит Брок.

— Да ладно тебе, ты же в течке, — говорит Косински, прижимая руки Брока к земле. — Я не твой зам, но я хочу быть первым.

Брок знает, что от него исходит лихорадочный, будоражащий запах, действующий даже на бет. Ему не нужно самому быть возбужденным, или даже просто согласным, чтобы все думали, что он ищет пару.

— Меня это не интересует, — выплевывает Брок.

Косински проталкивает бедро между ног Брока, чтобы потереться о его промежность. Обычно это верный способ заставить несговорчивую омегу сдаться, но на Брока это не действует.

— Мне нужно чуть больше, чем твоя жалкая пародия на подростковую прелюдию, — огрызается Брок.

Он выбрасывает ногу и бьет Косински коленом. Шок от удара дает ему достаточно времени, чтобы высвободиться. Он слепо бежит некоторое время, просто чтобы убраться оттуда. Первой мыслью становится сбежать глубже в лес. Однако без припасов он рискует безнадежно заблудиться и умереть от переохлаждения. Брок ценит себя гораздо выше. Теперь он зол. Только то, что у него течка, не дает повода всем прыгать на него.

Когда Брок добирается до поляны, он осознает, что приходить в лагерь было ошибкой. Едва рассвело, но шум уже всех разбудил. Он чувствует, как все следят за ним, когда он делает безумный бросок к своей палатке за рюкзаком. Брок вопит от ужаса, когда кто-то хватает его за локоть. Он резко оборачивается — рыча и готовясь ударить — и видит Джека. Брок мгновенно течет от одного его запаха и прикосновения.

— Брок, какого хера? — шипит Джек.

Брок видит, как до Джека внезапно доходит. Он чувствует запах его течки.

— Я знаю, — говорит Брок. — Укол был сделан слишком поздно.

Джек продолжает крепко сжимать его руку, явно не желая выпускать его. И не без оснований. Из-за деревьев появляется Косински с окровавленным лицом. Джеку не нужно спрашивать Брока, что случилось.

— Ты, сука, трогал его? — рычит Джек.

— Он тебе не принадлежит, — отвечает Косински. — Вы не пара.

Джек отпускает руку Брока, оставив стоять рядом с рюкзаком. Брок все еще хочет сбежать, но его ноги словно вросли в землю. Он никогда не видел Джека в таком бешенстве. Это пугает… и возбуждает.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. — Джек с угрозой направляется к Косински. Его прямые плечи выдают злость. — Ты поднял руки на своего командира?

Всеобщее внимание сосредоточено на Джеке, который обычно нетипично тих и неагрессивен для альфы. Однако, Брок знает, что раньше Джек участвовал в боях альф. Он проиграл один, тот, после которого на его подбородке остался глубокий шрам.

Косински ухмыляется, его зубы окрашены кровью.  
— И что ты будешь с этим делать?

Джек без единого предупреждения бьет Косински в голову. Это чудовищный удар, и Косински теряет сознание еще до того, как падает на землю. Джек поворачивается к остальным альфам и бетам в поиске тех, кто осмелится бросить ему вызов. Никто не выступает вперед.

Брок всегда считал себя выше омег, которые текут при виде драки альф, однако сейчас он невероятно возбужден. Его щель пульсирует, а соски торчат под футболкой. В матке начинается покалывание, превращающееся в острую боль, стекающую вниз. Брок стонет, хватаясь за промежность и приседая на корточки.

Как и женские месячные, течки различаются по интенсивности. Брок химически глушил свой цикл так долго, что прилив гормонов крушит его тело как цунами.

Брок едва не заваливается, когда к нему спешит Джек. Он опускается рядом на колени и кладет руку Броку на плечи. Его прикосновение вызывает дрожь. Все его нервные окончания горят от возбуждения.

— Больно, — жалуется Брок, пытаясь растереть боль между ног.

На лице Джека больше сочувствия, чем похоти.  
— Я знаю, детка. Я о тебе позабочусь. Мы уйдем в уединенное место, — говорит он. Он идет к своей палатке, забирает спальник и рюкзак.

Брок едва держится на ногах, когда они с Джеком пробираются через лес. У него кружится голова от смеси страха и восторга. Даже ходьба создает приятное трение между его ног.

— Я так ужасно тебя хочу, — говорит Брок, поднимая руку Джека, чтобы уткнуться носом в его бок, пока они идут.

Джек обхватывает Брока большой, загорелой рукой и сжимает его плечо. Брок стонет и пытается повернуться к его груди. Ему тревожно и он жаждет спаривания.

— Давай сначала уложим тебя, а потом я о тебе позабочусь, хорошо? — говорит Джек, уводя Брока все дальше от лагеря.

Мягкий отказ Джека заставляет Брока заскулить. Он осознает, что ведет себя нелепо, но животная часть его мозга берет над ним верх. Он ждал, что Джек тут же швырнет его на землю и повяжет, и немного обижен, что тот не сделал этого.

Когда они добираются до небольшой прогалины, Джек расстегивает свой спальный мешок и стелит его поверх мокрой травы. Брок тут же хлопается на него и начинает избавляться от одежды.

— Эй, эй, эй, подожди, — останавливает его Джек, ложась рядом. — Ты весь на взводе, я хочу, чтобы ты немного успокоился.

Брок знает, что Джек прав. Он дает альфе подтянуть его ближе. Брок дрожит и стонет, когда Джек начинает гладить его поясницу. Прикосновение Джека в сочетании с его запахом снова заставляют внутренности Брока заболеть.

— Пожалуйста, — хнычет Брок. — Мне больно. Ты мне так сильно нужен, Джек.

— Тссс. Это говорят твои гормоны, — понизив голос, отзывается Джек. — Я правда знаю, что тебе неудобно.

Он мягко толкает Брока на спину и садится. Достает из рюкзака несколько одноразовых грелок для рук, сжимает их, чтобы активировать гель внутри и засовывает Броку под рубашку. Маленькие пакетики приятно ощущаются на сведенном судорогой животе, но он хочет не этого. Он складывает руки на груди и дуется.

— Прижми это к своей промежности, — говорит Джек.

Брок понимает, что тот не хочет рисковать, опуская руку ему между ног. Он берет грелку и прижимает к промежности. Тепло помогает с болью, но в то же время и возбуждает его.

Джек снова ложится рядом с ним, приподнявшись на локте. Он начинает гладить Брока по груди огромной ладонью, обводит ключицу, мягко ласкает горло.

— Черт, — стонет Брок. Ему кажется, что он горит. — Поцелуй меня?

Джек наклоняется, и Брок сжимает в ладонях его щеки, втягивая в жадный поцелуй. Он работает губами, языком и зубами, постанывая в рот Джека. Тот отвечает, но не так страстно. Брок сжимает колени, и грелка трется о его чересчур чувствительную щель. В сочетании с поцелуем этой стимуляции ему как раз хватает: Брок ахает, когда небольшой, острый оргазм сотрясает его тело.

Джек отстраняется взглянуть ему в лицо.  
— Ооо, милый. Ты кончил? — спрашивает он, гладя Брока по голове.

Брок молча кивает, подаваясь навстречу ласке. Хотя обжигающая боль немного стихла, он не чувствует удовлетворенности. Это сильное, сбивающее с мыслей чувство. Он парит в теплом, пенистом море удовольствия, но по-прежнему возбужден.

— Джек, мне надо, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — говорит он, тяжело дыша. — Пожалуйста.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, о чем потом пожалеешь, — отвечает Джек. Его ладонь накрывает щеку Брока. — Это плохая течка, и ты плохо соображаешь.

— Это единственное, что может помочь. У меня есть презервативы, — говорит Брок, садясь и притягивая свой рюкзак.

Джек вздыхает, но похоже, что он обдумывает предложение.  
— Со спермицидами? — спрашивает он.

— Кажется, мы их все уже потратили. — Брок раскрывает молнию на кармане и роется, пока не достает рулон презервативов в серебристой фольге. — Эти сойдут.

Он отдает презервативы Джеку и отбрасывает в сторону грелки. Укладывается обратно на скользкий спальник, стаскивает штаны и ботинки. Раздвигает ноги, и холодный воздух приятно холодит его щель. По стройным бедрам бегут мурашки.

— Там немного крови, — предупреждает Брок, вспомнив об этом при виде запачканной прокладки. — Извини.

Джек отрывает взгляд от собственного занятия, и вид Брока определенно на мгновение лишает его дара речи.  
— Ничего страшного, детка, — говорит он, вставая на колени между ног Брока.

Вид щели Брока, открытой и практически сочащейся смазкой, подстегивает возбуждение Джека. Он несколько раз ведет кулаком по своему члену, прежде чем раскатать презерватив вниз по твердому стволу.

Джек наклоняется и трется членом о тело Брока. Тот выгибает спину и всхлипывает, когда чувствует скольжение члена Джека. Обычно Броку требуется долгая прелюдия — поцелуи и ласки пальцами и ртом — чтобы быть готовым к проникновению. Но течка сделала его открытым без единой ласки.

— Трахни меня, — стонет Брок. Он поднимает руки и мнет свою грудь через футболку. Грубое прикосновение посылает волну дрожи по всему его телу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня заполнил.

— Я так хорошо тебя заполню, милый, — обещает Джек. — Тебе потом станет гораздо лучше.

Брок стонет, когда толстая головка члена вдавливается в теплые, бархатистые складки его щели. Его тело производит столько смазки, что ее наличие на презервативе даже кажется лишним. Джек низко рычит, проталкивая член в Брока. Он двигается слишком медленно по мнению омеги. Брок начинает крутить бедрами в попытке принять Джека полностью.

— Джек, Джек!.. Черт!.. — Брок вскрикивает, извиваясь под альфой.

Он в лихорадке. Он чувствует жар тела Джека через тонкий барьер презерватива. Прикосновение члена Джека к его щели как будто что-то взорвало в нем.

— Эй, тише… — успокаивает его Джек. Он устраивается сверху на Броке, прижимая собственным весом и не давая слишком разбушеваться. — Я так сильно тебе нужен, а?

— Да! — вскрикивает Брок. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне ребенка.

Джек вздрагивает и начинает двигаться резкими, выверенными толчками. Омега в течке, умоляющая о ребенке — беспроигрышный включатель для любого альфы, и Джек ни чем не отличается. Уверенный ритм затягивает разум Брока туманом. Все его существо живет одной целью — низменным желанием спариваться и размножаться. Брок цепляется за широкие плечи Джека, оставляя тупыми ногтями красные рубцы на его коже. Каждый толчок вырывает из горла Брока глубокий, громкий стон.

Джек целует его шею, горячо выдыхая ему в кожу. Но Брока за край перебрасывает не сам секс, а грубый засос, которым Джек впивается в его шею. Вскрики Брока сменяет вопль, который наверняка слышен даже в их лагере.

— Я кончаю, кончаю!..

Джек сжимает зубы и рычит, когда щель Брока стискивает его. Мышечный спазм еще сильнее уменьшает проход, усиливая приятное трение. Джек кончает в тугую плоть с неприятным рыком. Он трахает Брока до тех пор, пока внутренние стенки не стискивают его настолько, что он больше не может двигаться.

Брок всхлипывает. Он чувствует семя Джека внутри. Оно горячо растекается по его внутренним стенкам. Его щель ритмично пульсирует, направляя густое семя вверх к плодородной матке.

— Презерватив порвался, — глухо говорит он.

— Что?

Джек пытается сесть, как будто что-то еще можно изменить. Брок шипит от боли. Он такой тугой, что Джек не может вытащить, не навредив ему.

— Мы повязались, — говорит Брок. — Подожди, пока я расслаблюсь.

Джек выглядит сбитым с толку. Они никогда раньше так не застревали. Щель Брока напрягается после каждого оргазма, но требуется течка и хороший секс, чтобы они могли по-настоящему повязаться.

— Прости, детка, — бормочет, снова укладываясь на Брока. Он целует его губы и щеки. — Прости. Я позабочусь о тебе. Я обещаю. Мы будем настоящей парой.

— Ничего, — тихо отзывается Брок.

Брок все еще не в себе из-за гормонов, и Джек тоже не в своей тарелке. Но глубокий, всеобъемлющий покой быстро вытесняет безумие, царившее в разуме Брока. Он утыкается носом в Джека, сонный и чувствующий себя в полной безопасности под ним. Уверенность в беременности вызывает у него укол тревоги, но это очень далекое ощущение. Недостижимое и зловеще-красивое, как копящаяся на горизонте грозовая туча.


	4. Май 2010

Брок просыпается с легким испугом. Он не помнит, как заснул. Солнце сияет сквозь листья высоко над головой, говоря о более позднем времени дня. Брок весь затекший и липкий, неспособный пошевелиться. Джек вытащил, но так и спит на нем сверху.

Брок хлопает его по плечу, чтобы разбудить.  
— Эй, — хрипло зовет он.

Джек глубоко вдыхает и издает сонный звук, прежде чем садится.  
— Привет, детка, — говорит он. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Боль и безумие течки исчезли, оставив Брока странно опустошенным. Он не хочет разговоров и прикосновений. Он хочет, чтобы его оставили одного.

— Как будто я сделал огромную ошибку, — отвечает Брок.

Он тянется за своими вещами, отрывает старую прокладку от белья и с яростью ее отбрасывает. Он не знает, то ли он испытывает всплеск гормонов, то ли просто злится на себя. Может быть, и то, и другое сразу. В любом случае, Джек выглядит обиженным. Брок не может взглянуть на него, пока одевается.

— Ты злишься на меня? — беспомощно спрашивает Джек.

— Нет, — резко отвечает Брок. Он смягчается, пока надевает ботинки. Джек выглядит как побитый щенок. — Нет. Я злюсь на ситуацию. Моей карьере конец.

— Ребенок не значит, что…

— Я не говорю ни о каком проклятом ребенке! — срывается Брок. — Я говорю о всем том дерьме, которое произошло. Все это дерьмо случилось по моей вине. Поздний укол, нападение Косински… Черт побери, Джек. Я могу потерять работу.

— Брок, ты не виноват. Да, ты сделал укол слишком поздно. Но они не всегда срабатывают. Особенно если делать их десятилетиями, как ты. — Джек выглядит так, словно хочет подвинуться к Броку, чтобы утешить его, но не решается. — Это случайность. И это произошло во время тренировки, а не на задании. Все будет в порядке.

Брок хочет верить Джеку. Правда, хочет. Но не может избавиться от накрывающего его ужаса. Он молча заканчивает одеваться и застегивает молнию на рюкзаке. Он не думает ни о чем, кроме возвращения в лагерь. Теперь, когда течка прошла, ему больше ничего не грозит.

— Я хочу побыть один, — говорит Брок, вставая. У него все болит и он устал.

Джек выглядит раздавленным, но он кивает.

Брок отступает на несколько шагов, потом поворачивается в сторону лагеря. Это жестоко, но на самом деле Джек не знает, через что он прошел. Почему не хочет еще одного ребенка. Почему не заслуживает ребенка, даже если бы хотел.

Брок чувствует по мере ходьбы это странное, тяжелое ощущение между ног. Семя Джека — обильное, густое и липкое — в глубине себя. Он помнит это ощущение с прошлого раза, помнит, каким взволнованным тогда был. Брок не может поверить, что когда-то был в восторге от собственной беременности. Как будто это было в другой жизни, как будто это воспоминания другого человека.

Когда Брок возвращается, Косински уже в сознании, куски свернутого бинта торчат из его сломанного носа. Их медик уже вправил его на место. Остальные члены отрядас неловкостью молча смотрят на Брока, но Косински подходит к нему, когда Брок направляется к своей одинокой палатке.

Это немного нереально — стоять лицом к лицу с кем-то, кто пытался тебя изнасиловать, но Брок привык к уродству общества, в котором он обитает. Альфы никогда не отвечали за свои действия по отношению к течным омегам. Однако положение командира требует редкого извинения.

— Командир, можно поговорить? — гнусаво спрашивает Косински.

Брок не смотрит на него, не останавливается.  
— Да.

— Прости, — начинает Косински. Он пытается сказать что-то еще, но Брок отмахивается от него.

— Дерьмо случается.

Это преуменьшение века. Но Брок чувствует себя в безопасности, застегнув молнию палатки, оказавшись рядом со своим спальником и знакомыми пакетами со снаряжением. Его трясет от голода, но аппетита нет. Он заставляет себя съесть протеиновый батончик и выпить воды. Если он что и умеет делать, так это выживать.

Брок вытряхивает рюкзак в поисках еды. Из него высыпается гора разрозненных вещей, и Брок перебирает их, когда на улице поднимается небольшая суматоха. Джек вернулся. Они его поздравляют.

— Ты его обрюхатил? — спрашивает кто-то со смехом.

Брок не слышит ответ Джека, если тот вообще его дает. Не в его порядках трепаться о постельных подвигах.

Брок возвращается к содержимому рюкзака. Незнакомый картонный пакетик заставляет его замереть. Его уголки потерты и смяты, как будто он долгое время валялся тут и там. Когда Брок переворачивает его, то обнаруживает, что это экстренная противозачаточная таблетка. Он удивлен; он думал, что выпил последнюю давным-давно. Это не первый раз, когда у них с Джеком рвется презерватив, но таблетка была просто предосторожностью, ведь он не был в течке. Осмотрев ее, он понимает, что лекарство просрочено. Он все равно выпивает ее с глотком воды. Стоит попробовать. Он предпочтет кровотечение сейчас, чем необходимость делать аборт потом.

Брок съедает еще несколько батончиков, потом начинает судорожно организовывать содержимое рюкзака. Он опознает желание обустроить гнездышко, но не борется с ним. Сортировка вещей позволит ему восстановить контроль, это успокаивает его.

Он не присоединяется к отряду во время обеда; его утроба опять начинает сжиматься в спазмах, когда он сворачивается в клубок в своем спальнике в наступивших сумерках. Он никак не может заснуть, а когда ему это удается, его будит звук расстегиваемой молнии на палатке.

— Какого хера? — шипит Брок, садясь.

— Это всего лишь я, — шепчет Джек. Он тащит за собой свой спальный мешок.

Брок рычит и падает обратно, не желая давать Джеку место.  
— Я сказал, что хочу остаться один.

Джек перекатывает его, расстилает спальник и ложится рядом, опустив руку ему на бок. Брок хочет выругаться и отодвинуться от его прикосновения. Показать Джеку, что он все еще злится из-за своего затруднительного положения. Но он просто лежит.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — говорит Джек.

— Я в порядке, — врет Брок.

Джек шевелится, подвигается ближе, чтобы обнять его со спины, обвив рукой его талию.  
— Я знаю, что ты сегодня прошел через ад, — говорит он. — И мы поговорим об этом позже, если захочешь. Если ты захочешь сделать аборт, это тоже нормально.

— Это единственный вариант, — говорит Брок. Ему плевать, нормально это для Джека или нет.

— Это не так. Думаю, мы можем обойтись без этого, — возражает Джек.

Ветер трепет стенки палатки, вздыхая листьями деревьев. Вдалеке слышен негромкий раскат грома. Брок молчит, когда ладонь Джека накрывает его живот. Его гормоны все еще в раздрае после течки, так что он не удивлен, когда его глаза внезапно щиплют слезы.

— Я так не думаю, — говорит Брок, быстро смаргивая. — Но ты стал бы хорошим отцом.

Джек гладит кругами нижнюю часть его живота и целует его макушку.  
— Просто подумай об этом, хорошо?

Брок в отчаянии зажмуривается. Все возможные последствия беременности ошеломляют его своей чудовищностью. Он не хочет думать об этом.

Брок переворачивается лицом к Джеку, трется носом о его грудь. Они теперь повязанная пара, и Броку очень уютно в тепле и запахе Джека. Он засыпает под звуки дождя, барабанящего по палатке.

Брок просыпается мокрый и злой. Поначалу он думает, что ночью протекла палатка, но источник влаги не снаружи. Он не чувствует запаха крови, пока не откидывает одеяло.

— Блядь, — шипит он. Тупая боль в матке грозит перерасти в кошмарный спазм.

— Что? — бормочет практически во сне Джек.

В тусклом свете сложно что-то разглядеть, но Брок может сказать, что залил кровью форму и их спальные мешки. Он забыл положить вечером прокладку, не подумав, что кровотечение начнется так быстро.

— У меня кровь идет, — говорит он.

Это привлекает внимание Джека. Он садится, на усталом лице отражается беспокойство. Они спали, переплетясь ногами, и теперь кровь есть даже на его штанах.

— Черт побери, — ругается он. — Твоя щель?

Брок кивает, морщась от пронзившей его судороги.  
— Прости.

— Ничего, детка, — говорит Джек. Он оглядывается, вероятно, еще не осознавая.

Броку так больно от спазмов, что он не может сосредоточиться на словах Джека. Его захлестывают волны жара и холода, накрывает неожиданная тошнота. Брок ложится с болезненным стоном. Он чувствует, что налажал.

— Это… это выкидыш? — озабоченно спрашивает Джек. — Почему ты так сильно истекаешь кровью на таком раннем сроке?

Броку не хватает смелости сказать Джеку правду.  
— Я не знаю, — лжет он, сворачиваясь в клубок.

— Ладно, ладно. — Джек звучит так, словно говорит сам с собой. — Так, я вызову срочную эвакуацию. Не паникуй, но выглядишь ты не очень хорошо.

— Я и чувствую себя не очень хорошо, — признается Брок.

— Спазмы?

— Да, сильные.

Джек откровенно психует, раз выбирается из палатки вместо того, чтобы быть с Броком. Тот лежит — с головокружением, тошнотой и болью — пока Джек не возвращается.

— Мы разбираем и пакуем лагерь. Вертолет будет через час, — говорит он. Его голос окрашен нетерпеливостью.

— Вот черт, — говорит Брок, пытаясь сесть.

Он одновременно впечатлен и пристыжен всем, что остальные делают для него. Несмотря на кровопотерю, до него до сих пор не доходило, насколько серьезно все может оказаться. Приподнявшись на локтях, он чувствует тяжелое головокружение.

— Тебя хочет осмотреть медик, — говорит Джек. — Я помогу подняться.

Брок протестует со всеми привычными доводами. Он не хочет, чтобы его осматривали. Но когда Джек поднимает его и выводит из палатки, его тошнит. У него пусто в желудке, поэтому наружу выходит только пенистая желчь. Все с тревогой смотрят, когда к ним подходит их медик, бета-тихоня. Они с Джеком укладывают Брока на спальный мешок, пока остальные в спешке принимаются разбирать лагерь.

Брок закрывает лицо руками, чувствуя себя бесполезным. Медик осматривает его, но все, что он может сделать, — дать Броку обезболивающее и наклеить одноразовую тепловую пленку на нижнюю часть живота. Скручивающие его судороги настолько сильны, что тепло ничем не помогает. Брока несколько раз рвет всухую.

Он слаб и дрожит, когда Джек снова помогает ему встать на ноги. Броку приходится опереться на него, чтобы не упасть.

— Я знаю, что тебе плохо, но мы должны идти, — говорит Джек. Он понизил голос, чтобы Брок не чувствовал себя еще более униженным. — Ты можешь идти?

— Я хочу попробовать, — отвечает Брок.

Утро стоит холодное и дождливое, и Джек сначала помогает ему надеть куртку, а потом накинуть на плечи лямки рюкзака.

Брок внезапно чувствует себя раздавленным, без сомнения, из-за своих разбушевавшихся гормонов.  
— Мне так жаль твой спальный мешок, чувак, — говорит он.

— Брок, не волнуйся об этом, — успокаивает его Джек. — В этом нет твоей вины.

Джек придерживает его за плечо, пока они идут. У Брока кружится голова, и ему приходится несколько раз остановиться из-за рвоты. Джек берет на себя обязанности командира отряда, пока они спускаются с гребня. Сейчас почти не нужно отдавать приказы, но Брок руководить не способен абсолютно.

Меж его ног по-прежнему ощущается тяжесть, но она другая. Спазмы. Давление. Сгустки крови. Он бледен и весь в поту, когда они добираются до поля, на котором два дня назад их высадил вертолет. Он слышит его раньше, чем видит, — глухой стук лопастей по сырому воздуху.

Брок отстраненно говорит:  
— В прошлый раз такого не было.

Джек растерянно смотрит на него. Брок чувствует, как падает в траву. У него плывет перед глазами, когда Джек выкрикивает его имя за нарастающим ревом вертолета. Затем мир накрывают тьма и тишина.


	5. Май 2010

— Эй, эй, расслабься, все в порядке.

Брок вслушивается в голос Джека, медленно приходя в себя. Он несколько раз моргает, щурясь от яркого света, жгущего глаза. Он лежит на незнакомой кровати, лишенный своего снаряжения и униформы.

Он в замешательстве.  
— Где?.. — начинает он вопрос.

— Мы уже в Триске, в медкрыле. Ты отключился, — поясняет Джек.

Брок смутно помнит падение в траву, но ничего больше. Потеря времени и памяти обескураживает. Он не чувствует ни боли, ни тревоги. Судя по игле капельницы, его накачивают какими-то лекарствами, чтобы удерживать в комфортном физическом и эмоциональном состоянии.

— Что со мной случилось? — спрашивает он.

— Они взяли у тебя кровь на анализ, и подтвердили, что твои гормоны пошли в разнос, — отвечает Джек, протянув руку пригладить его волосы. — Плюс твой организм очень обезвожен.

Брок облизывает губы и кивает. Он чувствует усталость. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит, как Джек усаживается на стул, на котором, видимо, сидел до сих пор. Тот пододвигает стул ближе к кровати.

— Нам нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить. — Джек кладет ладонь на руку Брока. — Врач сказал, что они нашли у тебя в крови два синтетических гормона. Один от твоего супрессанта. А второй обычно используется в экстренных противозачаточных таблетках. Ты… принял такую?

Брок сглатывает. Слюна у него во рту вязкая и противная.  
— Я нашел одну в рюкзаке прошлой ночью, — признается он. — Джек, прости…

— Ничего, — говорит Джек. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сказал мне сразу, детка. Я так перепугался.

— Я не знаю, почему не сказал. Я не ожидал, что мне станет так плохо, или будет столько крови, — пытается объяснить Брок.

— Они сказали, что все произошедшее в сумме дало такой результат. Прием супрессантов годами. Не сработавший укол. Плохая течка. Противозачаточное. Плюс стресс и сошедшие с ума гормоны, — говорит Джек.

Брок смотрит на свои руки. Изучает пульсоксиметр на кончике пальца, иглу капельницы, приклеенную пластырем на внешней стороне ладони, больничный браслет на запястье.  
— Я больше не беременный, так? — спрашивает он.

Джек вздыхает.  
— Они уверены, что у тебя был выкидыш. Но они хотят провести гинекологический осмотр и сделать дополнительный тест через несколько дней, — говорит он.

— Ладно, — кивает Брок. — Хорошо.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Джек, но его согласие звучит пустым.

— Интересно, в какие проблемы я вляпался, — говорит Брок.

Джек пожимает плечами.  
— Начальство по большей части было только обеспокоено твоим здоровьем, — произносит он. — Уверен, они захотят поговорить с тобой. Но после того, как тебе станет лучше.

Брок поворачивается к нему.  
— Ты понимаешь, почему я это сделал? — спрашивает он.

Джек на него не смотрит. Его взгляд устремлен в пол. Он выглядит усталым и расстроенным, но в его ответе звучит приятие.  
— Да. Понимаю.

— Я знаю, что задел тебя, — говорит Брок. — И мне очень жаль.

Джек качает головой.  
— Я хочу завести с тобой семью. Но я не буду заставлять тебя. Это твое тело. Я знаю, что ты любишь свою работу, и знаю, что ты не хочешь заводить детей.

— Ты должен быть с тем, кто сможет дать тебе это, — говорит Брок, теребя пластиковый браслет на запястье. — Ты заслуживаешь это, Джек.

— Но я люблю тебя.

Брок на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Он испытывает кошмарное чувство вины.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Но я уже старый. Мои яйцеклетки, скорее всего, портятся. И даже если бы все сработало — из меня не выйдет хорошей матери.

— Почему ты вечно несешь всякую хрень о себе? — в голосе Джека звучит раздражение. — Я постоянно наблюдаю, как ты заботишься о целой толпе придурков, которыми командуешь. Это у тебя в генах, Брок.

Брок собирается ответить, но в этот момент раздается стук в дверь. Входит врач. Она спрашивает:  
— Сейчас подходящее время для гинекологического осмотра? Я делаю обход.

Брок смотрит на Джека, потом на врача.  
— Конечно.

Он всего несколько раз в жизни проходил через эти осмотры, и все они были неприятными. Но врач кажется милой женщиной, когда представляется. Брок все равно немного нервничает, наблюдая, как она раскладывает приготовленные инструменты.

— Вы уверены, что у меня там внизу не слишком грязно? — спрашивает он.

— О да, все будет отлично, — отвечает она, просматривая его карту. — Кто-нибудь уже сказал вам о посторонних гормонах, найденных у вас в крови?

— Мы обсудили это, — говорит Брок, снова посмотрев на Джека. — Я принял таблетку срочного противозачаточного.

Врач кивает, делая отметку в карте. Броку приходится ждать, пока она изучает то, что Джек ему уже рассказал. Он чувствует, как будто она относится к нему свысока, объясняя, почему принять лекарство было плохой идеей, как будто он до этого был не в курсе.

— Я уверен, вы понимаете, что я был в отчаянии, — наконец язвительно замечает Брок.

— Хотите, чтобы он присутствовал во время осмотра? — спрашивает она, кивая на Джека.

— Да, — машинально отвечает Брок. Джек теперь его альфа.

Врач просит его откинуть одеяло и придвинуться к изножью кровати, в то же время выводя из-под нее акушерские стремена. У Брока подскакивает пульс. У него с этими приспособлениями нет ни единого приятного воспоминания.

— Положите сюда свои ноги, — просит врач.

Брок одет в один больничный халат, под которым нет даже белья. Самые интимные части его тела непристойно выставляются на обозрение в позе, о которой его просят. Доктор опускает металлическое зеркало под горячую воду, чтобы согреть, затем смазывает. Включив яркий хирургический свет, она садится между раздвинутыми ногами Брока.

— Подержи меня за руку, — тихо просит Брок.

Джек выглядит обеспокоенным, когда переплетает их пальцы. Брок чувствует прикосновение руки в перчатке к внутренней стороне бедра и вздрагивает.

— Всего лишь я, — легко поглаживает его врач. — Мы дали вам успокоительное, так что вы не должны чувствовать здесь напряжения. Я начну, хорошо?

Брок заставляет себя дать согласие. Она начинает с простого внешнего осмотра, разводя складки его щели.

— Ого, вот это шрам у вас тут после эпизиотомии, — говорит она. — В вашей карте указано, что у вас присутствует повреждение нервов.

Брок с недоверием впивается в нее взглядом, его сердце колотится глухо и болезненно. Эта информация защищена допуском безопасности восьмого уровня. Он не знал, что она находится в его обычной медицинской карте. Джек вопросительно смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит.

— Я не могу говорить об этом, — говорит Брок. Это правда. Он находится под строгим приказом молчать.

— О, все в порядке. Со мной вы можете это обсуждать, — отзывается врач. — Меня проинформировали об операции «Мать-Волчица».

Брок чувствует на себе взгляд Джека. Тот по-прежнему держит его за руку, но все его тело закаменело. Брок сам находится в состоянии полного шока. Тайна, которую он собирался унести с собой в могилу, только что оказалась раскрыта и брошена в лицо единственному человеку, от которого он хотел ее спрятать.

— Насколько сильно потеря чувствительности влияет на вашу половую жизнь? — спрашивает врач.

— Я справляюсь, — напряженно отвечает Брок.

Врач берет в руки зеркало.  
— Сейчас будет ощущение давления, постарайтесь расслабиться.

Это невозможно. Брок рычит от боли, когда металлическое устройство вдавливается в его щель, а затем с щелчком раскрывается, обнажая его внутренности. Он сжимает руку Джека, но тот не сжимает его в ответ. Брок слишком напуган, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он глухо стонет.

— У вас замечательный мышечный тонус. Чудесная шейка матка, — комментирует врач. — Расслабьтесь немного, сладкий.

Броку приходится приложить все силы, чтобы заставить себя расслабиться. Его как будто одновременно щипают и растаскивают на части. Он с облегчением вздыхает, когда врач собирает все нужные ей образцы и закрывает зеркало, осторожно вынимая его.

— Сейчас я введу в вас палец и нажму на живот, хорошо?

Брок кивает. Бимануальный осмотр никогда не доставляет столько неприятностей, как зеркало. Врач вдавливает палец в его щель, одновременно ощупывая матку снаружи. Брок морщится, и врач отмечает болезненность в нижней части его живота.

— Осталось небольшое кровотечение, что вполне нормально, учитывая все обстоятельства. В остальном все выглядит нормально, — говорит врач. — Как только все очистится, сделайте еще один укол супрессанта, чтобы вернуть свой цикл в нормальное русло.

Тишина, последовавшая за уходом врача, становится мучительной. Брок хочет закричать или выругаться или что-нибудь разбить. Вместо этого он лежит, чувствуя себя оскорбленным и униженным всем произошедшим.

Джек все еще держит его за руку, когда спрашивает:  
— Эпизиотомия? Это делают… когда у тебя ребенок, так?

— Да, — ровно отвечает Брок.

— В чем состояла операция «Мать-Волчица»?

— У тебя допуск седьмого уровня. Я не могу сказать тебе.

Джек поворачивается к нему.  
— Посмотри на меня, — требует он.

Брок отводит остекленевший взгляд от стены. Ему больно встречаться с глазами Джека, которые переполнены эмоциями, и ни одна из них не обнадеживает.

— Ты рассказываешь мне, какого хрена с тобой произошло, или я ухожу. Навсегда, — заявляет Джек.

Брок знает, что Джек не шутит. Ему нельзя делиться с ним этой информацией, но он чувствует, что у него нет другого выбора. Джек все равно уже знает часть. Брок свободной рукой растирает лицо.

— Когда я только присоединился к Гидре, меня выбрали для программы размножения. Ее называли операцией «Мать-Волчица», — рассказывает Брок. У него перехватывает горло. — Гидра хотела больше супер-солдат, поэтому они заставили меня и еще несколько омег спариться с Зимним Солдатом.

Джек молчит. Брок никогда не видел на его лице такой смеси ужаса и жалости. Несмотря на это, Брок продолжает говорить. Он теперь как будто не может остановиться.

— У меня был ребенок в 1989. Мальчик. Они забрали его у меня, и я больше никогда его не видел.

Голос Джека едва громче шепота.  
— Боже, Брок. Мне так жаль.

— Я думал, это будут легкие деньги. — Брок горько смеется. — Глупо, правда?

— Нет, нет… Сколько тебе было тогда, двадцать? Ты был юным и глупым. Они воспользовались этим.

— Все время, что я был беременным, я не считал это чем-то важным. Потом, когда я его увидел… — Брок сбивается. — Я хотел его больше всего на свете.

— Ну разумеется, — говорит Джек, гладя Брока по бедру. Его голос полон сочувствия. — Ты сказал, они его забрали?

Взгляд Брока снова устремлен в стену. Он чувствует себя в ступоре.  
— Они не дали мне подержать его. Но они заставляли меня сцеживать молоко для него. Я только родил, у меня текло молоко, и…

Джек внезапно обнимает его, сильными и надежными руками. Его запах успокаивает, как и рука, гладящая его по затылку. Но Брок не позволяет себя заплакать. Его трясет.

— Они заставили меня…

— Ничего, ничего, — воркует Джек. — Шшшш…

Брок цепляется за Джека, пытаясь унять дрожь. Все эти годы назад он принял глупое решение, которое продолжает влиять на его жизнь даже двадцать лет спустя. Не только на его, но теперь и на жизнь Джека. Капля в море, но так много ряби. Он принял осознанное решение привести в этот мир новую жизнь, и тут же отдал ее Гидре. Новорожденное дитя, у которого не было никакого выбора. И поэтому Брок знает, что он ничем не лучше их всех.

И ненавидит себя за это.


	6. Май 2010

Брока отпускают вечером. Его живот все еще крутит, но боль гораздо меньше, чем раньше. Джек оставляет его только для того, чтобы принести одежду, и Брок натягивает свободные футболку и спортивные штаны, сидя на краю кровати. Пара одноразового сетчатого больничного белья с послеродовой прокладкой ощущается как памперс, но Брок оставляет его, потому что у него все еще идет кровь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел ко мне, — говорит Джек.

Брок наклоняется завязать шнурки на кедах.  
— Мне сейчас вообще не до общения.

— Мы не будем общаться. Ты будешь отдыхать, а я буду за тобой присматривать.

— Я буду спать, — ультимативно заявляет Брок.

— Спи в моей кровати, — соглашается Джек. — Пожалуйста?

У Брока нет сил спорить. От медкрыла Трискелиона до жилого комплекса неблизкий путь, и Брок готов упасть в постель задолго до того, как Джек открывает дверь своей квартиры. Она почти идентична той, в которой Брок живет между заданиями. В отличие от прочих офицеров, другого постоянного жилья у Брока нет. Он сразу же направляется к спальне в дальней части.

— Ты голодный? — спрашивает Джек.

— Я сказал тебе, что хочу спать, — отвечает Брок.

Джек следует за ним в спальню и откидывает для него одеяло. Брок много раз бывал в его кровати, но ни разу не спал просто так. Он стаскивает кеды и сворачивается калачиком на постели.

— Хорошо, поспи, — говорит Джек, накрывая его одеялом и подтыкая по краям. — Я зайду проведать тебя попозже.

Брок согласно мычит. Но перед тем, как Джек уходит, он говорит:  
— Джек?

— Да, детка.

— Спасибо.

Джек наклоняется и целует его висок.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — говорит он, и в конце фразы слышится низкое урчание.

Брок ругается про себя, когда Джек выходит из комнаты. Джек урчал для него. Совсем немного, но в этом нет сомнения. Люди обычно урчат только своим малышам и парам. Это значит, что они теперь связаны узами брака? Он сказал дурацкому врачу, что Джек его пара, но… Брок слишком утомлен, чтобы думать об этом. Его убаюкивает запах Джека на простынях, и он быстро засыпает под тяжелым теплым одеялом.

Брок спит и спит. Он почти не реагирует, когда Джек заходит проверить его после полудня, и совсем не замечает, когда тот забирается в кровать на ночь. Когда Брок просыпается, он снова один. Он перекатывается на бок, чтобы взглянуть на часы на прикроватном столике. Половина пятого вечера. Он проспал почти восемнадцать часов. Его матку больше не мучают спазмы, но в остальном он чувствует себя как кусок мусора.

Когда Брок выходит из спальни, Джек сидит на диване и смотрит телевизор.

— Привет, — говорит Джек. — Тебе лучше?

Брок кивает.  
— Можно я приму душ?

— Тебе не нужно спрашивать, Брок.

Он чувствует себя слабым и неустойчивым, когда идет в ванную и включает душ, но списывает это на стресс, с которым ему приходится иметь дело. Его сумка лежит на полу, оставленная там Джеком. Брок говорит себе, что альфа вовсе не был заботливым, только рациональным.

Брок всегда удивляется, как душ улучшает его самочувствие. Хороший поток воды после миссии стал необходимым ритуалом, хотя ему никогда не разрешалось мыться в общей раздевалке. Однако здесь и сейчас приличный напор воды приятно массирует его плечи. Он соскребает грязь и пот с кожи, вымывает кровавое месиво между ног. Однако не чувствует себя человеком, пока не берется за шампунь и намыливает волосы.

Он обреченно надевает новую пару одноразового больничного белья с огромной прокладкой. Убогое ощущение, вызываемое этой штукой, — всего лишь напоминание, через что он прошел — через что все еще проходит.

Он снова натягивает футболку и штаны, затем возвращается в гостиную. Джек хлопает по месту рядом с собой. Брок испытывает неловкость, садясь, но не понимает, почему. Ничего не изменилось после разговора в медкрыле. Джек знает о его страшной тайне, и все равно с нежностью касается его затылка.

— Начальство хочет видеть нас завтра, — сообщает он.

Брок вздыхает. Он знал, что это произойдет, но все равно его грудь сжимается от беспокойства.  
— Во сколько?

— В девять. Прислали мне письмо по электронке.

Брок знает, что там есть и остальная информация. У него не хватает духу спросить, кто именно там будет, и включен ли в совещание весь отряд. Брок всерьез боится ответа. Может быть, если он не будет их знать, то не сможет как следует понервничать.

— Полагаю, я лишусь работы.

Джек издает несогласный звук.  
— Этого не будет.

— Тебе откуда знать?

— Потому что ты ценный кадр. Они не станут от тебя избавляться.

— Но меня накажут.

— Ты не сделал ничего неправильного.

— Джек, омега всегда все делает неправильно.

— Я не думаю, что идти туда уже побежденным — хорошая идея, — Джек вздыхает. — Ты расскажешь им свою версию случившегося.

— Моя версия не имеет значения. Все, что они услышат, это что омега на руководящей должности опростоволосилась, и меня выпнут.

Джек трет лицо ладонью. Он выглядит усталым.  
— Я не хочу спорить.

— Я не спорю, — спорит Брок.

Джек коротко смеется, несомненно, потому что его точка зрения только что подтвердилась. Брок дуется, пока Джек поглаживает его загривок. Он не чувствует, чтобы Джек воспринимал его всерьез.

— Ты голодный? — спрашивает Джек.

Брок пожимает плечами, хотя на самом деле умирает с голоду.  
— Можно и поесть.

— Я сделаю блинчики, — говорит Джек, похлопывая его по колену, и встает с дивана.

Брок не любитель сладкого, и обычно не балует себя вкусной едой. Однако смотреть, как Джек готовит для него, довольно забавно, и они приходятся к месту. Брок не может как следует насладиться едой, переживая о грядущем дне и о влаге между ног. Он нервничает.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался у меня на ночь, — просит Джек.

Брок вилкой гоняет кусочек блинчика по тарелке, собирая сироп.  
— Я не могу. Мне нужно запустить стирку. Поспать в собственной кровати.

Джек хмурится.  
— Ты не обязан делать это в одиночку, Брок.

Доброта и сочувствие альфы всегда застают Брока врасплох. Единственное, о чем мечтает каждая омега, находится перед ним — понимающий, внимательный альфа, отчаянно желающий завести с ним детей, — и Брок не знает, как на него реагировать. Брок коротко вздыхает.

— Я знаю. Я ценю это. Просто я сейчас прохожу через настоящий ад и не знаю, что делать, — говорит он. — Я никуда не денусь. Мне просто надо с этим разобраться.

— Я тоже никуда не денусь, — говорит Джек.

И он не шутит, показываясь на следующее утро у двери Брока, и они идут на собрание вместе. Брок заглядывал в письмо только для того, чтобы проверить время и место, и лежал без сна, обдумывая, как объяснить всё случившееся. Не то чтобы он думал, что его слова будут иметь значение.

В одном из конференц-залов стоит длинный стол, перед ним несколько рядов стульев. Зал заполняют остальные члены отряда. Брок и Джек садятся на расстоянии в несколько стульев друг от друга. Очевидно, весь отряд получил приказ присутствовать, и несколько товарищей Брока подходят к нему спросить, как он себя чувствует.

Тихая болтовня прекращается, когда в зал заходят другие. Агент Джон Гаррет, курирующий все операции Страйка. Министр обороны Александр Пирс. Брок смотрит на Джека широко распахнутыми глазами.

Брок так нервничает, что у него кружится голова. Гаррет и Пирс садятся за длинный стол, вместе с секретарем, который будет вести протокол собрания. Броку несколько раз доводилось попадать под разбор полетов, но он никогда не лажал так эпично. Он не представляет, что его ждет.

Брок сидит среди членов своего отряда, но чувствует себя под огромной лупой, когда начинаются вопросы. Почти все направлены ему, и почти все агрессивны. Его спрашивают о супрессантах, и скрупулезно интересуются хронологией событий, приведших к событиям во время тренировки.

— Почему укол был сделан с опозданием? — спрашивает Гаррет.

Брок кидает взгляд на секретаря, делающего записи, на ксерокопии его медкарты, разложенные на столе. Он чувствует себя жуком под микроскопом.  
— Мы только вернулись с задания, — осторожно говорит он. — Супрессанты должны хранится в холодильнике, поэтому я не мог сделать укол в поле.

— Но укол был сделан сразу по возвращению?

— Да. Я и раньше делал их с опозданием, и никогда проблем не было.

— А в этот раз проблема возникла.

Брок коротко кивает.  
— У меня началась течка.

Они заставляют Брока пересказать всю историю. Нападение Косински. Спаривание с Джеком в лесу. Прием просроченного противозачаточного. Кровотечение и попадание в медкрыло. Они опрашивают Джека, Косински и медика, чтобы подтвердить рассказ Брока. Ни Косински, ни Джека не ждет наказание за их поведение. Все внимание Гаррета сосредоточено на Броке.

— Я уверен, что вы осознаете всю серьезность этой ситуации, агент Рамлоу, — говорит Гаррет. — Должность командира отряда зависела от того, как вы справляетесь со своей биологией. Если вы не в состоянии отвечать за свое тело, как вы можете отвечать за целый отряд оперативников?

— Я понимаю, сэр.

— Вы будете смещены с должности командира и переведены в отряд Дельта Страйка до следующего распоряжения, — заключает Гаррет.

У Брока пересыхает в горле. Дельта Страйка — группа поддержки Зимнего Солдата, и по этой причине, видимо, здесь присутствует Пирс. Хотя бы не потому, что его щель стала вопросом национальной безопасности.

— Тем временем агент Роллинз принимает командование отрядом Браво. Данные о следующих заданиях вы получите перед уходом, — объявляет Гаррет. — Собрание закрыто.


	7. Май 2010

Брок медленно встает со стула, и ему приходится стоять в очереди с остальными, чтобы забрать свой конверт с заданием, прежде чем он сможет уйти. Получив его, он сначала думает сбежать. Но вместо этого стоит в коридоре, просматривая содержимое, пока остальные члены его отряда выходят из конференц-зала. Некоторые останавливаются поговорить, в основном чтобы сказать, что всё это полная херня, и они не хотят, чтобы он покидал отряд. Несмотря на то, что Брок омега, командующий альфами и бетами, он пользуется популярностью. Но теперь это не имеет значения.

Когда появляется Джек, Брок поворачивается уйти. На кончике языка вертятся резкие слова, и он не хочет давать им свободы.

— Я не хочу говорить, — заявляет Брок. Он отступает и отворачивается.

— Почему? Это же временно, — возражает Джек. — Ты не потерял работу.

— Потерял. Теперь она у тебя.

Джек хмурится.  
— Я не забирал ее у тебя.

— Я ее сам лишился, так? — В голосе Брока слышится больше яда, чем он хотел допустить.

— Я не это имел в виду, — сердито говорит Джек. — Я не хотел твою работу. Это не было хитрым планом по свержению правления трепетной снежинки-омеги.

Такое обзывательство обычно могло вынудить Брока затеять драку или шумную ссору, но он потрясен до потери дара речи. Он чувствует себя так, словно из него выскребли все внутренности. Он опустошен. Ему больно.

— Я знаю, — ровно говорит он. — Поздравляю с повышением. Увидимся как-нибудь.

Джек выглядит пораженным неожиданно спокойным поворотом их разговора. Он зовет Брока по имени, когда тот уходит. Брок не оборачивается, и Джек не следует за ним.

Брока тянет врезать кулаком по стене, когда он возвращается домой. К сожалению, стены собраны из цементных блоков, что обернется сломанной рукой. Он замирает на мгновение, а потом с яростным воплем сметает все с маленького кухонного островка на пол. Он устроил беспорядок, но теперь ему есть, чем заняться, вместо того, чтобы справляться с собственными эмоциями.

Брок потерян. В следующие несколько недель у него нет никаких задач. Присланный из медблока тест на беременность дал отрицательный результат, хотя Брок почти хочет, чтобы он был положительным, только чтобы избавиться от своего нового назначения.

Из-за твоего эгоизма ты лишился первого, думает он. Идиот.

Брок прилагает невероятные усилия, избегая Джека. Он меняет график своих тренировок, чтобы не сталкиваться с ним. Звонки и сообщения остаются неотвеченными и непрочитанными. Брок больше не чувствует прежней отравляющей злости, но просто не знает, что сказать, если они вдруг заговорят. Джек не приходит и не стучит в его дверь, так что Брок решает, что не так уж и сильно он был нужен альфе. Им нечего обсуждать. Даже ребенка нет.

Через две недели Брок появляется на предоперационном заседании отряда Дельта. Он чувствует себя странно без плана и данных разведки в руках, но теперь он простой оперативник, выполняющий приказы. В комнате полно людей, с которыми он уже работал, хотя лично он никого не знает. Он бы с легкостью вписался в отряд спецназа, если бы не слухи и репутация, опередившие его появление. То, что он омега, не сильно помогает вписываться.

— Чую рыбий запах, — говорит один из солдат, когда Брок садится позади.

Двое сидящих рядом с ним мужчин смеются, а Брок закатывает глаза. Он неоднократно слышал это за годы службы, тупая шутка о его воняющей щели на него не действует. Все успокоятся, как только сойдет новизна. Он надеется на это. Брок не в том положении, чтобы требовать к себе уважения.

Командир, мужчина средних лет по фамилии Элиот, прямолинеен, и Брок благодарен за отсутствие формального представления во время собрания. Задание выглядит как стандартная операция по устранению. Достаточно просто, за тем исключением, что они будут работать с Зимним Солдатом.

— У нас заканчивается ротация людей, так что присматривать за ним на этом задании будет Рамлоу, — говорит Элиот.

Некоторые начинают оглядываться на него с весельем. Брок пытается сохранять бесстрастность, но терпит неудачу, и до конца собрания его сердце бешено колотится о ребра. К тому моменту, когда всем раздают приказы и отпускают, Брока тошнит от волнения. Он ждет, пока все уйдут, и подходит к своему новому командиру.

Брок не знает, как начать разговор, поэтому просто говорит самое важное:  
— У меня нет никакого опыта обращения с активом.

— Тебе не нужен опыт. К нему в буквальном смысле есть инструкция, — пренебрежительно отвечает Элиот.

— Вы не понимаете…

— Это ты не понимаешь. Я не хочу тебя в своем отряде. Своими потасканными прелестями ты вызываешь у моих людей интерес больше, чем предстоящая операция, — говорит Элиот. — Так что чем раньше ты вернешься в Браво, тем лучше. Ясно?

Прошли годы, но Брок обнаружил, что все так же цепенеет от издевательств, которые терпел, карабкаясь по карьерной лестнице. Он дает оскорблению прокатится по нему волной ругани и снисходительности. Он больше не борется с течением.

— Ясно, — отвечает он.

Брок чувствует себя в ловушке. Работа, которую он любил, превратилась в опасную, нездоровую ситуацию. Он оттолкнул единственного человека, которому было не наплевать на него. И его заставили работать с отцом ребенка, которого он выбросил двадцать лет назад. Этого слишком много, чтобы переварить.

Брок переключается в режим выживания. Это тип мышления, который в прошлом помогал ему справляться с боевыми и эмоциональными травмами. Он перестает думать и чувствовать, и просто действует на автопилоте все дни, предшествующие заданию. Это осознанное отключение, создающее видимость спокойного контроля.

Первая задача Брока — забрать актива перед миссией из хранилища. Ранним утром, по темноте, Брок приезжает в секретное место под Вашингтоном. Два тяжело вооруженных солдата проводят его по объекту, и ему приходится показать документы на нескольких пропускных пунктах, прежде чем он оказывается рядом с Зимним Солдатом.

Брок всегда получал удовольствие от «шпионских штучек», но этим утром его мысли находятся где-то далеко. Он не может поверить, что через несколько минут встретится с человеком, который двадцать лет назад оплодотворил его. Его успокаивает факт, что это будет невзаимным воссоединением; актив его не вспомнит. Но это все равно выглядит больной шуткой, как будто вся вселенная наказывает его за старую ошибку.

Когда Брок добирается до лаборатории со своими сопровождающими, его встречает техник.  
— Он будет готов через пару минут, — говорит тот. — Только стерли его.

Их ведут в темную комнату, откуда Броку позволено наблюдать за процессом через одностороннее зеркало. По ту сторону стекла находится ярко освещенная лаборатория. Зимний Солдат стоит полуголый, сальные темные волосы свисают ему на лицо. Два техника в халатах помогают ему одеться. У Брока сжимается в груди от его вида. Альфа как будто не постарел ни на день, благодаря пребыванию в криосне большую часть прошедших двух десятилетий. Однако что-то с ним не так. Он выглядит растерянным и неуверенно стоит на ногах; с трудом просовывает руки в рукава кожаной куртки.

Бедняга не может даже одеться самостоятельно, доходит до Брока.

— Черт, какой он неуклюжий, — выплевывает один из солдат.

Его напарник смеется, но Брок молчит. Он не может поверить, что испытывает жалость к активу. От него вообще будет хоть какая-то польза? Его мысли мечутся, пока техники прилаживают пластиковую маску на нижнюю часть покрытого щетиной лица.

Покончив со сборами, один из техников берет потрепанную красную тетрадку с одного из столов. Она выглядит неуместно в кристально чистой лаборатории, но техник обыденно пролистывает пожелтевшие страницы.

_“Желание, ржавый, семнадцать, рассвет…”_

Актив проявляет первые признаки осознанности. Он хмурит брови словно в замешательстве.

_“…печь, девять, добросердечный…”_

Брок читал про это в руководстве куратора, но увидеть это собственными глазами — совсем другое дело. По мере чтения все поведение актива меняется. Он подтягивается, распрямляет плечи. Пустой взгляд становится острее. Вскоре он готов к бою. А по завершению задания другой набор слов вернет его в отстраненное, покорное состояние перед погружением в криосон.

Закончив, техник поворачивается к Броку и охранникам. Брок чудом вспоминает обрывок протокола, которому обязан следовать.

— Я агент Рамлоу. Я буду твоим куратором, — произносит он.

Голос актива приглушен его маской.  
— Готов подчиняться, — говорит он.

— Вылет в пять, сейчас отправляемся в ангар.

Броку не обязательно проговаривать план активу, но он чувствует себя комфортнее, разговаривая с ним как с человеком. Как будто он может забыть о том дерьме, которое произошло с ними обоими, если притворится, что актив — такой же солдат, как он, а не ужасающая оболочка того, что когда-то было человеком.

Новый отряд Брока смотрит на него с прохладцей, когда они встречаются для подготовки, но и он не в настроении заводить дружбу, которой раньше всегда наслаждался. Он усаживает своего подопечного в самолет, опускается рядом сам и пристегивается ремнями, готовясь к долгому и неудобному полету.

Брок привык к дальним перелетам, но обычно рядом есть люди, с которыми можно поболтать, или планы задания, которые можно почитать. Он не чувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, даже чтобы откинуть голову на переборку и подремать. Брок собирается вставить наушники, чтобы заглушить внешний мир, когда кто-то делает замечание:

— Сведи ноги, — говорит мужчина напротив него. — Мы чуем твой запах.

Брок сидит, едва расставив колени. Он разводит ноги на пару сантиметров и выставляет средний палец. Раздается смех, и пара парней нараспев тянут «Оооо!». Человек, обращавшийся к Броку — альфа с неприятным запахом — морщится.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты в восторге от моей щели, но я не в настроении, — говорит Брок.

— Вы, омеги, всегда в настроении, — отзывается тот, качнув бедрами в имитации секса. — Тебя же поэтому понизили и вышвырнули из твоего отряда, так?

Брок закатывает глаза. Ему нечего сказать или сделать, к тому же отвечать на оскорбления значит напрашиваться на новые. Так что он просто вставляет наушники и слушает музыку, перечитывая инструкцию к активу.

Он прочитал все данные с сотню раз. Роль куратора выглядит довольно простой, но он на всякий случай еще раз просматривает страницы, которые были скопированы слишком часто. Он как будто пытается найти в них какую-то скрытую информацию. У него столько вопросов, что маркированные списки и заметки предыдущих кураторов не могут на них ответить.

Брок знает, что находится в неподходящем для задания состоянии. Обычно он жаждет крови по приближению к месту высадки, но сейчас он рассеян и встревожен. Это опасное состояние, и он бы переживал, если бы находился с людьми, до которых ему есть дело.


	8. Июль 1988

Брок лежит голышом на матрасе, упакованном в пластиковый чехол на молнии. Он уже три дня в течке. Техники не разрешают ему сходит в душ, так что от него несет потом и феромонами. Вдобавок к этому, ему приходится отдавать свое белье каждый раз, когда он переодевается, потому что актива заставляют нюхать смазку, высохшую на ткани. Все в надежде пробудить в альфе интерес.

Брок зашел слишком далеко, чтобы ощущать страх или стыд. Он чувствует лишь первобытное, жгучее желание спариваться. Его голова похожа на чайник, выкипевший досуха, и на дне черепа остались лишь самые животные части его мозга. Техники дают ему лекарства, удерживающие его от впадения в отчаяние из-за долгого ожидания, поэтому он пребывает в состоянии постоянного возбуждения и обостренных чувств. Даже такого незначительного раздражителя, как закрывшаяся где-то в коридоре дверь или включившаяся система кондиционирования, достаточно, чтобы вызывать у Брока желание провалиться в безумную лихорадку.

Большую часть времени он проводит под одеялом, засунув руку между ног. Массирование щели помогает притупить боль, и ему разрешили использовать грелку от спазмов. Иногда он переворачивается на живот и трется об матрас, пока пластик не покрывается смазкой, становясь скользким и приятным на ощупь. Край матраса на ощупь тоже приятный.

Брок лежит, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, повисший между сном и бодростью, когда в конце третьего дня открывается дверь. Он сердито выглядывает из-под одеяла, уверенный, что его опять беспокоит очередной надоедливый лаборант.

Но на входе стоит актив. За ним закрывается тяжелая стальная дверь. Глаза Брока широко распахиваются, тело звенит от одного его вида.

Актив одет лишь в пару штанов и боевые ботинки. Нижняя часть его лица закрыта маской. Брок смутно помнит, как техники говорили, что примут меры предосторожности, чтобы не дать активу укусить его. Язык его тела нейтрален, но глаза горят. Он вздергивает подбородок и принюхивается, как любопытный пес.

Он, вероятно, улавливает ставший знакомым запах Брока, потому что пересекает комнату со скоростью, выдающей его намерения. Брок одновременно ощущает испуг и восторг, и пытается вспомнить, что ему говорили техники, когда актив забирается на постель. Перекрученное жаркое одеяло мешается между ними, и Брок неуклюже пытается отпихнуть его в сторону.

Его предупредили, что актив может придавить его или зарычать в демонстрации доминирования. Но ничего из этого не происходит, пока они избавляются от одежды. В методичных движениях актива нет теплоты, но нет и жестокости.

— Ты мне нужен, — бормочет Брок. — Так сильно. Пожалуйста.

Актив ничего не говорит, снимая свои штаны. На нем нет белья, и его член выпрыгивает из открытой ширинки, тяжелый и твердый. Это впечатляющий член, но к этому моменту Брока устроил бы любой.

Актив устраивается между раздвинутыми ногами Брока, используя колено, чтобы развести их еще шире. Брок подчиняется, обмякая под мужчиной, готовящимся оплодотворить его. Его щель, влажная и набухшая, готова к проникновению.

— Ах!..

Брок не в силах сдержать вскрик, когда актив толкается в него. Его щель расслабилась перед спариванием, но ощущения от мгновенной заполненности до предела ошеломляют. Вместо того, чтобы среагировать на вскрик Брока, актив приглушенно стонет. Проникновение было грубым, но Брок не чувствует боли, роняя голову на матрас. Он чувствует себя полным, теплым и приятно одурманенным.

Актив упирается руками возле плеч Брока. Его голова опущена, лицо скрыто маской и длинными волосами, когда он начинает двигаться. Брок резко вздыхает. Его тело двигается по собственной воле, бедра вскидываются навстречу активу. Альфу, похоже, не беспокоят ни его движения, ни издаваемые им звуки. Его толчки размереные, четкие и ровные. Он в этот момент больше спаривающееся животное, чем человек.

Брок извивается под ним, близкий к оргазму. Его щель напрягается вокруг члена, мышцы похожи на сжатые пружины. В ответ актив начинает двигать бедрами чуть быстрее и чуть жестче. Его темные брови сосредоточенно нахмурены. Брок слышит, как несет какую-то ерунду вперемешку со всхлипами, но не может остановиться. Все происходит слишком быстро.

Актив сворачивается вокруг него, тяжело дыша за маской. Брок вскрикивает, когда чувствует, как тот кончает в него. Густая, теплая влага заставляет щель Брока сжаться на члене актива.

— О боже!.. О боже!..

Брок задыхается и трясется от оргазма, вызванного мощными мышечными сокращениями. Актив продолжает двигать бедрами, пока Брок не становится слишком тугим, потом с тихим ворчанием падает на него. Брок слишком ошеломлен и устал, чтобы бояться быть раздавленным Зимним Солдатом, вместо этого его внимание сосредоточено на ощущении его щели, пульсирующей вокруг опадающего члена.

Он думает, что самое сложное позади.


	9. Июнь 2010

То, что должно было стать стандартной операцией, оборачивается в несколько недель тяжелого труда. Они оказались во власти плохих данных, плохой погоды и плохого времени. Брок день за днем проводит, лежа под дождем на крыше, действуя в качестве наводчика актива, пытаясь получить визуальное изображение их цели. Между тем, остальной отряд сидит в тепле в разных наблюдательных пунктах.

Брок большую часть времени дрожит, промокший насквозь и несчастный; их дождевики все-таки не волшебные. Но он не жалуется. Не только потому, что некому, но еще и потому, что он профессиональный солдат и давно привык справляться с широким спектром неудобств.

Однако что-то все равно не так. Брок измучен. Быть уставшим в таких ситуациях нормально; но он не может избавиться от апатии, которая заставляет его хотеть прикрыть глаза, когда вместо этого он должен высматривать их цель. К счастью, он так ни разу и не засыпает. Он и так уже в черном списке Элиота.

Каждый вечер отряд возвращается на конспиративную квартиру поесть, поспать и обсудить план на следующий день. Брок следит за тем, чтобы актив поел, принял свои таблетки и в целом сохранял функциональность. Распределение его лекарств само по себе отдельная работа. Активу требуются препараты утром, днем и вечером. В руководстве для кураторов есть список с названиями и назначением, но Брок не вчитывается. Таблетки заранее рассортированы техниками, так что он просто высыпает их активу в ладонь и велит проглотить их, запив водой, когда приходит время.

За исключением задания, все остальное время актив ведет себя отстраненно. Он не участвует в разговорах, и говорит только когда к нему обращаются. Любая его реплика звучит плоско и равнодушно. Что Брока устраивает, потому что он не хочет ни с кем разговаривать.

Он пытается держаться как можно незаметнее, что бы ему кто ни говорил. Грубые комментарии и насмешки не иссякают. Вот почему лежать весь день на крыше под дождем предпочтительнее относительного комфорта конспиративной квартиры.

— Так вы с активом будете трахаться, или как? — спрашивает кто-то, когда они устраиваются спать.

Альфы и беты собрались на одной стороне комнаты, раскатывая свои спальники. Пайки съедены и пиво выпито, несмотря на то, что это против правил.

Брок не отвечает, занятый отсчетом вечерних таблеток актива. Они спят на другой стороне комнаты, за углом, обеспечивающим одинокой омеге ложное чувство уединения и безопасности.

— Знаешь, готов поспорить, именно этим они весь день и занимаются на крыше, — говорит один из бет. — Вот почему мы тут торчим уже две недели.

— Заткнись нахуй, — наконец огрызается Брок, закрывая контейнер с бессчетным количеством таблеток.

Остальные начинают хихикать, как будто он сказал что-то смешное. Он полагает, что они добились от него ожидаемой реакции.

Брок не особо чувствителен. Он много лет провел в армии и не возражает против неизбежных поддразниваний и глупых разговоров, когда они ради веселья. Но их слова полны злобы. Это не значит, что они не задевают чувства Брока, но они определенно заставляют его нервничать.

Он благодарен за уют своего спальника и наконец-то выключенный свет. Как только актив застегивает свой спальник на молнию, Брок может расслабиться. Тишина приятна, хотя один из альф храпит как трактор. Но от этого спасают беруши. Один из предметов первой необходимости, без которых Брок не ездит на задания.

Несмотря на измотанность, заставляющую его мгновенно заснуть, долго он спать не может. Он просыпается задолго до остальных. Вместо того, чтобы проворочаться еще пару часов, он встает и использует появившееся время, чтобы спокойно принять душ и хоть немного насладиться тишиной. Обычно Брок моется после дня в поле. Однако, ему запрещено мыться с остальными, а после того, как они заканчивают, никогда не остается горячей воды.

Но Брок умеет приспосабливаться. В душе хорошо, хотя его и тошнит все утро. Обычно он идет на кухню и делает себе кофе, но от одной мысли у него сводит желудок. Он останавливает свой выбор на воде и крекерах, пытаясь понять, с чего ему так плохо.

В кухне темно, горит лишь лампа над раковиной. Брок грызет солоноватые крекеры между глотками воды, думая о том, как это место нуждается в хорошей уборке. На краю его зрения в дверном проеме появляется тень. Брок едва не выпрыгивает из кожи, потянувшись к бедру за отсутствующим там пистолетом.

Это всего лишь актив.

— Черт побери, парень, — выдыхает Брок; во рту сухо после крекера. — Ты меня напугал.

Актив продолжает стоять, поблескивая в тусклом свете металлом руки.

— Ты чего вскочил? — спрашивает Брок.

— Я проснулся, и тебя не было в спальном мешке, — отвечает актив. Как будто это логичное объяснение, почему он встал и отправился на поиски Брока.

Брок делает глоток воды.  
— Не могу спать, — говорит он. — Тебе надо что-нибудь?

— Воды.

Брок машет в сторону раковины. Он съедает еще несколько крекеров, пока актив наливает себе в стакан води и приносит его к столу. Брок злится на себя, но не может отрицать, что по-прежнему находит актива привлекательным. Его неухоженные волосы взлохмачены со сна, а в серых глазах отсутствует привычная холодность. Он выглядит усталым, и Брок его понимает.

— Ты тоже не можешь спать? — спрашивает Брок.

Актив пожимает плечами, металлические пластины на его левом плече тихо гудят.  
— Мы должны держаться вместе.

— По какой причине? — нахмурившись, уточняет Брок. Это не совсем нормальное поведение для актива.

Тот сводит брови. Замолкает на мгновение, словно подбирая слова.  
— От тебя пахнет беременностью, — наконец говорит он.

Глаза Брока широко распахиваются, сердце неожиданно начинает колотиться как сумасшедшее. Не может быть. Актив, скорее всего, учуял остатки после кровотечения.  
— У меня… был выкидыш… недавно… — с трудом выдавливает он. — Поэтому, наверное.

— О.

Броку приходится сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоить свой расстроенный желудок. Кажется, его все равно сейчас вырвет.  
— В любом случае, мне не нужна дополнительная защита на этом задании, — говорит он. — Понятно?

Актив кивает.

Остаток дня проходит лучше, чем он ожидал. Облака не рассеиваются, но дождь остановился. А это значит, что они с активом абсолютно сухие, когда они устраивают наблюдательный пункт на крыше. Есть информация, что сегодня их цель в определенное время будет в определенном месте, и разведка наконец-то не подводит. Актив молчит и не реагирует, но Брок практически вибрирует от возбуждения, когда они ясно видят цель в окне на другой стороне улицы. Они находятся достаточно близко, и активу не нужна помощь наводчика, поэтому Брок держит остальной отряд в курсе через радиосвязь.

Брок чувствует укол возбуждения, наблюдая, как актив готовится к выстрелу. Он не собирается давать этому больше внимания, чем быстрая дрочка любимым вибратором по возвращении домой. Все же актив отлично выглядит, распластавшись по крыше и прижав к плечу приклад снайперской винтовки.

Выстрел безупречен, и они покидают точку незамеченными. Элиот сообщает начальству об убийстве, и их отправка назначается на вечер.

Отряд решает отпраздновать выпивкой. Двое парней идут и покупают гору дешевого пива в ближайшем магазине. Алкоголь на задании, вне зависимости от степени его завершения, — то, что Брок никогда не допускал, будучи командиром. Он известен тем, что заставлял своих подчиненных выливать контрабандную выпивку. Но Брок не в том положении, чтобы приказывать.

Вместо этого он занят упаковкой своего снаряжения. Актив держится поблизости, вычищая свою винтовку. Но он все заметнее отвлекается тем, что члены отряда становятся все громче и противнее. Брок то и дело мельком видит, что актив следит за ними.

— Слишком громко? — наконец спрашивает его Брок.

— Нет, — отвечает актив. — Ты не будешь праздновать?

— Я особо не пью, — говорит Брок.

Актив коротко кивает и снова сосредотачивается на винтовке. Теперь, когда Брок задумался об этом, пиво звучит довольно неплохо. Одного будет недостаточно, чтобы заставить его разбуяниться — причина, по которой он больше не участвует в вечеринках.

— Эй, Элиот, — зовет он. — Брось мне одну?

В шумном разговоре наступает пауза, когда Элиот берет банку пива. Все смотрят. Он намеренно встряхивает банку и перебрасывает ее Броку.

Брок в бешенстве еще до того, как холодная банка приземляется ему в руки. Она мокрая от конденсата, но он удобнее перехватывает ее и швыряет обратно со всей силы. Элиот пригибается, и банка врезается в стену за ним, взрываясь пенистой массой, обливая нескольких человек.

— Очаровательно, бля, — говорит Элиот.

Брок больше не может сдерживаться.  
— Ты ее перетряс, чертов мудак.

— Ну так подойди сюда и возьми другую.

Это ловушка, и Брок заглатывает наживку. Он хочет проклятое пиво, и он бесится, что ему не дают его из мелочной вредности. Так что Брок шагает через всю комнату с твердым намерением взять пиво, и никто ему не помешает. Он рычит, когда Элиот заступает ему дорогу.

— Ты сказал мне подойти, и вот я здесь, — шипит Брок.

Элиот с силой толкает его, но Брок тут же вскакивает на ноги и замахивается. Весь его скопившийся гнев выплескивается наружу, и он не обращает внимания на вцепившиеся в него руки, пока Элиот не начинает вопить. За его спиной стоит актив, выворачивая ему руку.

— Моя рука! Он схватил меня за руку! — кричит Элиот.

Остальные боятся что-нибудь предпринять, несмотря на очевидные ужас и боль их командира. Они не хотят встревать между активом и его жертвой.

— Актив! Отпусти! — командует Брок.

Актив скалит зубы, в глазах пылает бешенство. Брок напуган; он задается вопросом, не слетел ли актив с катушек и не перебьет ли их всех.

— Он ее сломает, — чуть ли не рыдает Элиот.

Брок лезет в карман и достает автоматический шприц с сильным успокоительным. Техники велели ему всегда держать препарат при себе, но использовать только в случае острейшей необходимости. Брок решает, что это как раз тот случай. Он вонзает иглу в бедро актива. В ответ тот рычит и резко дергает руку Элиота. Хрустит кость, и Элиот воет от боли.

Брок оттаскивает актива от остальных, собравшихся вокруг Элиота. Актив уже нетвердо стоит на ногах и растерян из-за транквилизатора. Брок отводит его к их спальному месту и помогает лечь на пол.

— Эй, эй… Тише, успокойся… — шепчет Брок, стоя рядом с ним на коленях. — Ты просто заснешь, слышишь?

Актив смотрит на него мутными глазами.  
— Я плохо вел себя? — спрашивает он.

Это такой грустный, жалкий вопрос, что Брок хочет расплакаться.  
— Нет, нет, ты не был плохим, — заверяет он, отводя волосы со лба актива. — Зачем ты сделал это?

— Я защищал тебя.


	10. Июнь 2010

Из-за травмы Элиота их эвакуация ускоряется, и они покидают конспиративную квартиру в течение часа. Это полный хаос, но Брок благодарен за то, что всеобщее внимание приковано не к нему. Он сталкивался с ситуациями, где присутствовали вывернутые конечности и потрошение, так что сломанная рука Элиота — не повод для паники. Однако Элиот продолжает ныть, пока медик накладывает ему шину. Остальные члены отряда заняты раненым командиром, так что Брок без лишней суеты грузит актива в квинджет.

Брок помогает ему лечь на пол, подальше от откидных кресел, где усядутся остальные. Актив что-то бессвязно бормочет, пока Брок стяжками фиксирует его запястья и лодыжки. Пластиковые оковы его не удержат, если он решит сбежать или покалечить кого-нибудь, но помогут сохранять его в одном положении с учетом его одурманенного состояния.

Брок остается сидеть на полу рядом с активом, успокаивая его, пока квинджет заводится. Он достаточно громкий, чтобы Брок мог по большей части игнорировать ворчание всего отряда, готовящегося к полету домой.

— Я хочу, чтобы его держали под успокоительным, — рявкает Элиот, перекрикивая оглушающий гул четырех репульсорных двигателей.

Брок оглядывается через плечо. Сложно воспринимать Элиота всерьез, когда он не может даже пристегнуться без помощи.  
— Транквилизатор будет поддерживать его в покорном состоянии, пока мы не приземлимся, — ровно говорит он.

— Какого хера это вообще было? — продолжает Элиот. — Он что, думает, что ты его пара, или что?

Брок закатывает глаза и отворачивается.  
— Актив накачан супрессантами. Он буквально химически кастрирован.

— Я пишу на тебя рапорт, — объявляет Элиот, как будто это судьба похуже смерти.

— А актив не сломал тебе руку, которой ты пишешь? — спрашивает Брок.

Элиот вопит от ярости и пытается отстегнуть ремень, который с таким трудом застегнул. Люди рядом с ним усаживают его обратно. Элиот бледен, потен и явно страдает от боли. Брок мог бы расстроиться из-за того, что спровоцировал его, если бы тот не вел себя все время как полный мудак.

Элиот рявкает на медика, требуя еще болеутоляющего, а Брок снова переключает внимание на актива. Он полагает, что второй рапорт за месяц неизбежен. И он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Перебранка встряхнула актива, и он пялится в потолок пустыми, полуприкрытыми глазами. Брок как можно незаметнее кладет руку ему на грудь.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Устал.

В его голосе звучит какой-то новый оттенок. Это не хриплость от жажды или потери сознания. Брок не знает, как это объяснить, кроме того, что актив больше не кажется мертвым внутри. Он звучит, наверное, как человек, которым он когда-то был.

— Отдыхай, — говорит Брок. — Перелет будет долгим.

Актив поворачивает голову, его взгляд падает на Брока. Только он больше не выглядит как актив. Он больше похож на Баки Барнса. Брок знает, что ему нужно отойти и позволить наркотику усыпить его, но он чувствует себя вросшим в пол.

— Знаешь, он похож на тебя, — роняет актив все тем же тихим, незнакомым голосом.

У Брока пересыхает в горле.  
— Кто?

Он уже знает ответ и не хочет его слышать. Но это может быть его единственным шансом поговорить.

— Макс, — отвечает актив. — У него твои глаза.

Брок непроизвольно сжимает кулаки. Он злится за то, что ему даже не позволили назвать собственного ребенка.  
— Замолчи.

Актив облизывает губы и снова смотрит в потолок. Он на грани отключки.  
— Он хороший парень, — почти шепчет он.

— Я сказал замолчи!!! — кричит Брок.

Это единственная часть разговора, которую слышат все, и Брок знает, что выглядит сумасшедшим. Актив отключается, а Брок просто сидит и пытается не зареветь. Его малыша зовут Макс и у него такие же медово-карие глаза. Если исключить любые жестокие паузы в его жизни, связанные с криосном, ему сейчас двадцать один. Броку почему-то еще больнее, чем когда он ничего не знал.

Его циничная сторона пытается убедить его, что актив под дикой дозой наркоты и не осознает, о чем говорит. Но это слишком реально, слишком детально, чтобы Брок мог это отрицать.

Актив просыпается еще несколько раз во время полета, и похоже, что он вернулся к своей привычной замкнутости. Он просит воды и не упоминает того, о чем сказал Броку раньше. Брок подозревает, что он не помнит, и ловит себя на желании тоже забыть.

Уже поздно, когда они добираются до Трискелиона. Вместо того, чтобы сдать снаряжение со всем отрядом, Брок завершает свою последнюю задачу в качестве куратора актива. Техники прибывают на квинджет забрать его, и Брок следует за ними в лабораторию, чтобы предоставить отчет о миссии. Они хотят знать все подробности нападения. Брок честно отвечает на каждый вопрос. Врать нет необходимости, поскольку он не считает, что вел себя с активом неправильно. Не говоря уж о том, что ему насрать на сломанную руку Элиота.

Брок возвращается в свою квартиру с чувством, что ему нужно было попрощаться с активом. Не то чтобы у него был шанс на это, и он бы им, скорее всего, не воспользовался. Он принимает душ и падает в кровать, чувствуя себя опустошенным. Он пытается заполнить эту пустоту любимым вибратором. Оргазм резок и быстр, и Брок засыпает, благодарный, что избавлен от вонючих храпящих альф.

На следующее утро его будит тошнота.

Его желудок предупреждающе сжимается, Брок скатывается с кровати и едва успевает поднять крышку унитаза, когда его рвет. Из него выходят лишь остатки последнего пайка. Подхватить экзотическое расстройство желудка на задании для него не редкость, но это не объясняет его состояние. Накануне его тоже тошнило.

Единственный раз, когда ему было так плохо, — когда он носил ребенка. Но это невозможно. Он же истекал кровью и его сворачивало в судорогах, значит, его тело обо всем позаботилось, так? Он сидит на полу ванной, отдыхая между приступами рвоты, когда звонит телефон. Он протягивает к нему руку; на экране имя Джека. Брок отвечает раньше, чем успевает придумать причину не делать этого.

— Алло?

— Привет.

Джек звучит удивленным, что Брок ответил на звонок. Я тоже, приятель, думает Брок. Наступает пауза, прежде чем Джек заговаривает.

— Я слышал, что актив вышел из-под контроля во время задания. Ты в порядке?

Слухи по Трискелиону разносятся быстро. Особенно такие волнующие новости, как покалечивший своих людей актив.

— Да, я в порядке, — отвечает Брок, сглатывая желчь. — Он напал на Элиота, не на меня.

Брок осознает, что они не разговаривали с тех пор, как расстались на злой ноте в коридоре. Кажется, что это случилось много лет назад, и теперь, услышав голос Джека, Брок понял, что скучает по нему. По морщинкам в уголках его глаз, когда он улыбается, по его невероятной вдумчивости.

— Я рад тебя слышать, — говорит Брок. Он ловит себя на том, что улыбается, несмотря на тошноту. — Но мне пора бежать.

— О. — Джек звучит расстроенным, но если он не повесит трубку, то услышит, как Брока выворачивает. — Поговорим потом?

— Да…

Броку стыдно за резко прерванный звонок, но новый приступ рвоты дает ему оправдание. Его все еще тошнит, когда он принимает душ и одевается. Мысль о еде заставляет желудок сжаться, но он заставляет себя попить воды.

Он нервничает перед грядущим разбором полетов. Как и обещал, Элиот написал на него рапорт. Агент Гаррет смотрит на Брока со смесью презрения и разочарования, когда видит прикрепленную к рапорту Элиота просьбу о дисциплинарном взыскании.

— Похоже, от вас новые проблемы, агент Рамлоу, — тянет Гаррет со своим легким техасским акцентом.

Брок ничего не говорит, но влезает Элиот.  
— Я хочу его нахуй с моего отряда.

Лицо Гаррета темнеет, когда он впивается в Элиота тяжелым взглядом.  
— В этом кабинете не будет реплик без спроса, агент Элиот, — говорит он.

— Простите, сэр.

— Замолкни.

Гаррет переносит внимание на отчет об операции. Он начинает задавать стандартные вопросы, но большая часть его недовольства, похоже, направлена на Элиота. Когда они доходят до нападения актива, интерпретация Гаррета проста.

— Так, если бы ты не полез в драку с Рамлоу, уверен, твоя рука не была бы сломана. Довольно глупо было думать, что актив не бросится на защиту своей маленькой омеги, с которой он провел две недели бок о бок. Актив — животное и легко привязывается, особенно если они симпатичные.

Брок смущенно опускает глаза в пол. Однако он благодарен, что ситуация не вывернута так, будто он опять во всем виноват.

— Я думаю, здесь идет речь о неподобающем поведении, — говорит Элиот.

— Это ты о пьянстве, которое ты позволил своим людям? — уточняет Гаррет.

Элиот заливается краской.  
— Нет…

— Я устал это выслушивать. Агент Рамлоу, я думаю, вам не место в отряде Дельта Страйка. Свободны.

Все покидают конференц-зал. Брок гадает, куда его теперь пошлют, когда Гаррет зовет его по имени.

— Сэр? — Брок оборачивается.

Гаррет встает из-за стола и идет к нему. Все ушли. Брок чувствует тошнотворную смесь страха и обожания к стоящему перед ним человеку. Гаррет сделал из Брока высокопоставленного оперативника Гидры. Вербовка омег была одним из его проектов на протяжении многих лет. Он знает, как заставить молодых отщепенцев почувствовать себя особенными и превратить это отношение в абсолютную преданность. Почти тридцать лет прошло с первой встречи, а Брок так и не освободился от его заклинания.

Гаррет вторгается в его личное пространство, и Брок сдерживает желание отшатнуться. Он не двигается, даже когда Гаррет опускает руку ему между ног и накрывает его промежность. Его прикосновение бережное, но все равно неприятное.

— Чему я тебя учил в первую очередь, Брок?

Хотя Брок прекрасно помнит, слова не слушаются его. Хватка на его гениталиях становится крепче, но не причиняет боли. Гаррет никогда не причинял ему боли. Не в сексуальном плане.

— Не забывай, эта хорошенькая щелочка у тебя между ног — оружие. Не слабость, — говорит Гаррет.

Брок прерывисто вздыхает. Ему стыдно, что он потек.  
— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо, — воркует Гаррет.

Он наклоняется ближе, и Брок тихо паникует от мысли, что Гаррет хочет поцеловать его. Вместо этого тот наклоняет голову, принюхивась к горлу и уху Брока.

— Беременные омеги пахнут как свежеиспеченный хлеб. Сладостью и тестом. Многие почти не замечают изменений, настолько они тонкие, — говорит Гаррет. — Я подумал, что мне показалось, но точно…

Брок вздрагивает, когда Гаррет перемещает ладонь и похлопывает его по низу живота.

— Зайди ко мне, когда решишь, что будешь делать, — велит Гаррет, направляясь к двери. — Мы найдем для тебя место.

Когда он выходит, Брок выдыхает, не заметив, что задерживал дыхание. Сердце опять колотится. Актив сказал, что от него пахло беременностью, а теперь то же самое говорит альфа без супер-нюха.

Он сделал тест на беременность после кровотечения, но это был анализ мочи. Медсестра сказала ему, что делать более точный анализ не нужно. Теперь Брок думает, что ему нужно другое мнение.


	11. Июнь 2010

После разговора с Гарретом Брок чуть ли не отправляется в медицинское крыло за новым тестом на беременность. Однако он больше не хочет доверять свою личную жизнь команде медиков, которые не могут точно определить, беременный он или нет. В последний раз он это сделал только потому, что у него не было другого выбора. Может быть, разумнее пойти более конфиденциальным путем.

Брок гадает, стоит ли сообщать Джеку. Он раздумывает, пока идет в свою квартиру, но в конце концов решает подождать, пока не будет знать наверняка.

Он переодевается в гражданское, обедает и идет на парковку к своей машине. Брок не уверен, что его примут в государственной клинике прямо с улицы, но не против прокатиться, даже если только для того, чтобы записаться на прием. Ему надо хоть ненадолго убраться из Трискелиона.

Клиника располагается в уютном кирпичном здании, и персонал выглядит дружелюбным. Брок чувствует себя не своей тарелке, заполняя бумаги в комнате ожидания, в основном из-за того, что он намного старше всех вокруг. Напротив него сидит глубоко беременная омега, едва в половину его возраста. Двое малышей играют в детском уголке, и мать-бета уговаривает их вести себя потише. Нужно подождать, но врач может принять его без предварительной записи.

Он объясняет ситуацию медсестре, пока та берет у него кровь. Нужно будет подождать, пока будет готов результат, но он надежнее, чем анализ мочи. Тем временем, врач решает сделать УЗИ.

Брок ожидает, что его живот вымажут холодным гелем, но его просят переодеться в больничный халат и вводят зонд в щель. Брок не готов к этому и чувствует раздражение, когда врач предсказуемо спрашивает об эпизиотомическом шраме. Его щель так напряжена, что внутренние мышцы пытаются вытолкнуть аппарат из тела. Врач просит его протянуть руку и придержать зонд внутри. Медсестра выключает свет, и Броку становится легче, потому что внимание сосредотачивается на экране, а не на нем. Все, что он может разглядеть, — зернистое пятно.

— Вы беременны, — сообщает врач. — Примерно пять недель.

Брок не чувствует ледяного ужаса от этого факта. Он молчит, глядя в потолок и давая информации впитаться в мозг. Он беременный. Внутри него находится ребенок, пусть и совсем еще крошечный.

— Ага, — говорит он.

— Я пока не вижу ничего, кроме гестационного мешка, но он там, — говорит врач, извлекая из него зонд. — Хотите обсудить ваши варианты?

Варианты. Брок их и так знает. Медсестра включает свет и протягивает руку, помогая Броку сесть на экзаменационном столе. Он чувствует себя беззащитно в одном больничном халате.

— Да, — говорит он. — Я думаю об аборте.

— На таком раннем сроке мы можем дать вам лекарство, которое прервет беременность. Первую таблетку вы примете здесь, а вторую дома. Она вызовет сильнее кровотечение и спазмы…

— Я этого не хочу, — Брок мотает головой. Его тело уже прошло через это все, и это не сработало. Он делает паузу, а затем предлагает немного фальшивое оправдание: — Я живу один.

— Я понимаю. Другой вариант — процедура в клинике. Здесь вы не будете в одиночестве, — предлагает врач.

Вся эта доброта и сострадание заставляют Брока мучиться. Эта мягкость должна принадлежать юной омеге, ставшей жертвой изнасилования, а не спецназовцу, который явно достаточно стар, чтобы не быть дураком. Но никто не относится к нему иначе.

— Я думаю, так будет лучше, — говорит Брок.

— Хорошо. Мы обязаны провести консультацию, а потом мы сможем назначить время, — говорит врач.

Броку приходится встретиться еще с одним врачом, с которым они обсуждают его варианты, чтобы убедиться, что он полностью понимает каждый из них. Они обсуждают процедуру и подписывают документы.

Брок назначает процедуру, не уверенный на сто процентов, что готов через нее пройти. Она только через неделю, так что он говорит себе, что у него есть время подумать.

Брок решил сообщить новости Джеку, как только беременность подтвердится, но теперь он и в этом не уверен. Зачем говорить Джеку о ребенке ровно перед тем, как его изымут из его утробы? Это звучит жестоко. Может быть, Джеку лучше не знать обо всем этом.

Брок пытается убедить себя, что из него не выйдет хорошей матери. Он не заслуживает ребенка после того, как с легкостью отказался от первого. Но ему хочется перемен. Он не хочет быть переведенным в еще более другой отряд, чтобы им опять помыкали, или — еще хуже — опять работать с активом. Даже возвращение должности командира отряда Браво больше не звучит таким заманчивым. Несмотря на прекрасное здоровье, его время уходит. Что если это его последний шанс обрести семью?

Эти мысли без перерыва крутятся в голове Брока всю следующую неделю. Он переписывается с Джеком, но не находит духу рассказать ему. Это просто неправильно. Сказать об этом в лицо будет лучше.

Приходит день аборта и Брок уезжает из Трискелиона. Стоит пасмурный день; когда Брок приезжает к клинике, поливает дождь. Ему сказали привести с собой кого-то, кто отвезет его потом домой, но у него никого нет.

Он сидит в машине, не выключив двигатель. Вид на кирпичное здание медленно размывается дождевыми потоками, пока дворники не очищают лобовое стекло. Этот процесс повторяется множество раз, прежде чем Брок осознает важную мысль. Он не хочет этого делать.

Брок знает, что порядочный, воспитанный человек должен позвонить и отменить прием, но к нему это не относится. Он просто уезжает.

Вернувшись в Трискелион, он колесит по парковке в поисках свободного места. Если бы он был философом, это действие стало бы замечательной метафорой его нынешней жизни. Бесцельное кружение на месте. Наконец припарковавшись, он видит, как на другом конце стоянки из машины выходит Джек. Тот стоит возле своей машины, пока Брок выбирается из своей.

— Я подумал, что это твоя машина, — говорит Джек, и его голос разносится эхом по тускло освещенной бетонной пещере.

Брок не может удержаться от широкой улыбки. Джек всегда каким-то образом помогает ему улыбаться, несмотря на все творящееся с ним дерьмо.

— Привет, — умудряется произнести он.

— Привет, — отвечает Джек. — Давно не виделись.

Он, кажется, рад видеть Брока, но руки держит в карманах. Брок знает, что это просто действие гормонов, но он отчаянно жаждет объятия или хотя бы простого дружеского хлопка по плечу.

— Да, — соглашается Брок. Он потирает затылок. — Слушай, мне надо рассказать тебе кое-что…

Его голос сбивается, но Джек продолжает молчать.

— ...Я беременный.

Джек приподнимает брови.  
— Ух ты, — говорит он.

Он выглядит удивленным, но не обрадованным. Что-то не так, и это пугает Брока. Может быть, между ними уже все кончено.

— Я думал, ты обрадуешься.

— О, я рад за тебя, но почему ты мне об этом говоришь? — спрашивает Джек.

На Брока кирпичом падает осознание. Джек думает, что он залетел от кого-то другого.  
— Это твой ребенок, придурок.

— Как? — хмурится Джек.

— Я тоже спросил, — говорит Брок. — Они сказали, что оплодотворенная яйцеклетка могла прятаться в моей маточной трубе или что-то вроде того. Я так долго принимал супрессанты, что у меня еще оставалось достаточно слизистой оболочки в матке, чтобы она могла зацепиться. Они сказали, что такое бывает.

Джек кивает, но все равно не выглядит воодушевленным. Это заставляет Брока задуматься, не зря ли он не пошел на аборт.

— Я на пятой неделе. — Брока бесит, что он чувствует необходимость убедить Джека, что это его ребенок. — Это совпадает с тем, когда у меня была течка.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — спрашивает Джек.

Брок с трудом сглатывает. Он уже ни в чем не уверен.  
— У меня был назначен аборт на сегодня, но я не смог пройти через это. Мне казалось, что не поставить тебя в известность будет нечестно.

— И ты говоришь мне об этом перед тем как перенести аборт, или?..

— Прекрати вести себя как скотина. Я говорю тебе об этом, потому что ты отец, а я думаю о том, чтобы оставить его, — сердито перебивает Брок. — Но я не хочу делать это в одиночку.

Его слова повисают в сыром воздухе, и Джек выглядит пораженным. Брок думает, что Джек наконец-то отбросил мысль, что у них когда-нибудь будет общая семья. Прежде чем Брок успевает сказать что-то еще, Джек бросается вперед и обхватывает его руками. Он так стискивает ребра Брока, что тому трудно дышать.

— Прости, — бормочет Джек ему в шею. — Я просто не верил, что это когда-нибудь будет возможно…

Брок позволяет себе расслабиться в его объятии. Впервые за долгое время он чувствует себя в безопасности.  
— И ты прости, — говорит он, не потрудившись перечислить все свои ошибки.

Он чувствует, как Джек принюхивается к нему, поэтому наклоняет голову, давая больше доступа. Брок сам все еще не чувствует никаких изменений, если только не трет за ушами или пропотевает на тренировке. Но запах есть, тот запах выпечки, который описывал Гаррет. Он безо всяких сомнений беременный.

Брок ахает и вздрагивает, когда Джек ласково лижет его за ухом. Это приятно — влажно, тепло и невероятно интимно. Ему неожиданно кажется, что он стоит вертикально только благодаря удерживающим его рукам Джека.

— Ты вкусный, — низко урчит Джек. — Как ржаной хлеб или что-то такое.

— Поцелуй меня, — просит Брок, и Джек поворачивает голову, чтобы их рты встретились.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И жили они долго и счастливо!


End file.
